


Параллакс

by SolarMortis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soft!kylux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMortis/pseuds/SolarMortis
Summary: Хакс возвращается в город, где когда-то нашел и потерял человека, в реальность которого так сложно поверить шесть лет спустя.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Параллакс

**Author's Note:**

> * Гэбеот — “Город Везде”  
**Лиэдир — “Серые дубы”  
***Параллакс — изменение видимого положения объекта относительно удалённого фона в зависимости от положения наблюдателя.

Сигаретный пепел подхватил невидимый ветер. 

Никакого знака и указателя не было, а развилка — была. Хакс подбросил зажигалку, поймал налету и потратил мгновение, чтобы победить короткую бесполезную надежду. 

Телефон отключился в третий раз, — и это за два часа дороги — но уже безвозвратно. 

Хакс открыл бумажную карту, пережившую, если верить самым ярким следам, пару гражданских войн, небольшой пожар, гангстерскую разборку и полторы чашки кофе. В сухом загибе листа вдоль русла реки плыл темный полукруг, скрывавший название — от него остались только две буквы, и они ни о чем не говорили. Над пулевыми отверстиями чуть выше бумага истончалась почти до прозрачного, но выдержавшие время чернила позволяли рассмотреть именно эту развилку. 

— Дом уже рядом, — произнес Хакс. — Спасибо, трофей. 

Он осторожно убрал карту в не менее древний конверт. Отец предупреждал когда-то, что в окрестностях Лиэдира либо запоминают пути, либо теряются навсегда. 

И последних веками было больше, чем первых. 

Если бы у него тогда оказалась карта, он бы нашелся? 

Хакс отключил телефон и не глядя бросил его за заднее сиденье, к сумке. Зарядка необъяснимым образом замерла на пяти процентах, сеть здесь все равно не работала. 

Нужный поворот — правый — вскоре вывел к неуловимо знакомым местам. Ему разрешали гулять тут, иногда оставляя велосипед в тени дубовых крон, чтобы спуститься к быстрой и невероятно ледяной реке. 

Шесть лет назад Хакс провел тут двое суток, но он не появился. 

У моста оказалось несколько человек в ярко-оранжевых жилетах — стало неприятно холодно, словно он успел к самой развязке долгих 

поисков, и сейчас его спросят, не знает ли он что-нибудь о пропавших здесь людях и не сможет ли посмотреть, кого нашли. 

— Сэр, извините, — услышал Хакс, остановил машину и открыл окно. — Переезд через мост закрыт. 

— Что случилось? — он перевел взгляд на эмблему на желтой каске. Строители, не поисковики. — Кто-то из рабочих пропал? 

— Нет, ремонтируем опору моста. И дорогу – тоже, уже месяц, но разве с такими дождями справишься? 

— Мне нужно попасть в Лиэдир, — он почти добавил «до темноты», но вовремя остановился. — Где ближайший объездной путь? 

Пришлось возвращаться к покинутой развилке и выбирать левый поворот. 

Солнце только недавно миновало зенит, и тени осторожно копились в листве, еще не готовые подойти ближе. 

Западный путь оказался длиннее на восемь миль, а кофейный след на карте скрывал название маленького города, ждавшего его впереди. Только в такой глуши и строить незаметные военные базы с бесшумными гарнизонами. Вероятно, если выбрать холм повыше, и сейчас можно было бы разглядеть серую цепочку зданий к югу отсюда. 

И небольшой научный центр, ради которого Хакс возвращался — впервые за шесть лет. 

За все годы никто не задал лишних вопросов — никаких вопросов — ни о баллистической лаборатории, ни о целом комплексе радиолокационных исследований. Отец оставил ему свой бизнес, намертво привязанный к этим пасмурным краям. 

Хакс привез с собой копию завещания на случай, если местные собирались спорить, но вряд ли бы его не узнали. 

Первый на сегодня дорожный знак сообщал, что до некоего Гэбеота всего три мили. 

Вдали, за деревьями, мелькнул темный остов — сгоревший дом? — и снова скрылся в зелени. 

Немногие могли вынести столь бесшумную жизнь, дубовые леса, ледяные реки, долгие вечера, дубы, холмы, военную базу, дубы, постоянно исчезающих детей. Не совсем верно — взрослые тоже сбегали, когда находили возможность. Уехать отсюда и умереть в шумном баре, сделать карьеру, получить образование. Хакс тоже уехал однажды. 

Но он не исчез. 

Раньше самыми сложными здесь казались летние дни. Долгие и вряд ли теплые, они заставляли уходить в лес дальше, чем разрешалось обычно. 

И — иногда — терять дорогу обратно. 

Все дубовые леса похожи друг на друга. 

— Если ищешь город, то ты почти у цели, — услышал Хакс тогда, семь лет назад, и обернулся. Его ровесник, возможно, чуть моложе. — Ты же видишь солнце? 

— Сложно не заметить, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Но я не помню этого оврага. 

— Иногда такое случается. — Небрежный жест — и запутавшийся в длинных темных волосах лист упал на высокую траву. — Пойдем. 

Хакс не стал возражать — в споре он, возможно, и выиграл бы, но остался бы в лесу. Один, но непобежденный. 

Чтобы сменить тему, Хакс заговорил первым. 

Едва ли у него получилось исправить впечатление — иначе откуда бы взялись мелкие колкие вопросы о том, с какой стороны дерева растет юг и как правильно приготовить мох. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько опасным может быть лес в это время года. — Замечание стало последней каплей. — Знаешь, почему я смог вывести тебя к городу? 

— Могу догадаться, — серьезно ответил Хакс. — Здесь так часто пропадают люди, что твоих родителей сложно осудить за столь очевидный способ потерять тебя побыстрее. Кто угодно отпускал бы гулять в чаще каждый день, даже зимой, и желательно до самой ночи. 

— Почти. — Тон голоса, к сожалению, не изменился. — Хорошей прогулки. 

— Подожди. — Они уже вышли к домам, за высоким белым забором раздался лай. — А откуда ты? 

Судя по указанному направлению — откуда-то со стороны школы святого Доминика. Жуткое место для подающих надежд алкоголиков и начинающих матерей-одиночек. 

— Увидимся завтра? — Без особой надежды предложил Хакс, чьи каникулы не блистали разнообразием. — В пиццерии вчера помыли посуду, я почти уверен, что мы выживем. 

— Давай после обеда? Мне нужно потеряться в лесу, чтобы родители не беспокоились. 

Лес — его шум и его тишина — окружал здесь все. 

Хакс немного сбавил скорость. 

За школой святого Доминика начинался маленький старый район с полузабытой почтой, брошенным садом, фермерским домом — и доминиканским кладбищем. 

Тянуло ненадолго закрыть глаза и сдержать нервный вдох. 

Военных часто отправляли на поиски — отец и сам уходил в несколько таких операций. Иногда потерявшиеся в лесу возвращались живыми, иногда, годы спустя, писали письма из далеких городов. 

Или не возвращались вообще. 

— Ты точно уедешь отсюда? — Еще немного такого пристального внимания, и шахматы начали бы двигаться по полю под воздействием 

одного только взгляда. — Я думал, ты безнадежен и навсегда останешься в выпускном классе. 

— Я бы с радостью дождался, когда тебя примут в выпускной класс, — ответил Хакс, но легкость шутки ничего не спасла. — Я уеду только в октябре. Твой ход. 

Шло второе лето со дня их встречи — самое его начало, еще такое прохладное и непостоянное. Два года разницы — и неизбежное исчезновение за границей бесконечного леса. 

— Я вернусь на рождественские каникулы, — тихо пообещал Хакс. — Ты же еще будешь здесь? 

— Да, как раз успею подделать документы, чтобы закончить школу. — Пешка покинула безопасную клетку и направилась на верную смерть. — Хочешь сегодня поехать на реку? 

— В прошлый раз тебя почти унесло течением. — Хакс смотрел на столь очевидно уязвимую пешку. До обидного просто. — Слишком холодно, чтобы я снова плыл за тобой полторы мили, тебе не кажется? 

— Но все же хорошо закончилось? К тому же, ты плыл не за мной, а просто так, я сам выбрался на берег. — Он улыбнулся и вернулся к игре: — Ты правда не видишь пешку? 

— Вижу. — Хакс забрал с доски чернопольного слона под тихий разочарованный выдох. — Вот поэтому тебя и не отдали в школу святой Вероники. 

Тот вечер закончился грозой, и от реки отказались, так и оставшись в домике на дереве. Слишком взрослые и высокие, чтобы не задевать потолок — слишком привыкшие к спокойной темноте под дубовыми ветвями. 

Он исчез на следующий день, пообещав Хаксу, что вечером будет ждать в холле кинотеатра. 

Никто не сообщал в полицию, никто не просил помощи военных, никто в школе святого Доминика не знал не то что его адреса — даже имени. Сказали, что таких учеников здесь нет. 

Все дубовые леса — одинаковые. Хакс искал до отъезда, даже если приходилось бесшумно покидать дом после заката. Хакс искал после. 

С темнотой, особенно осенней, здесь так быстро терялось направление. 

Вот и сейчас машину немного повело в сторону, словно что-то мягко ударило в правый бок — Хакс перехватил руль и, включив фары на полную мощность, свернул на узкую дорогу под деревьями, к мосту над почти высохшим ручьем. 

Вечер падал с крон, прогоняя последние солнечные лучи. 

За следующим холмом появился город — вероятно, тот самый, чье название на карте почти стерлось. 

На отвесных стенах высоких каменных оград мох вел вечную войну с плющом, дорога тянулась к небольшой площади. Слева от неработающего фонтана оказалась вывеска «Торговля» — без каких-либо пояснений. 

Телефон все так же бесполезно лежал на заднем сидении и отказывался ловить сигнал. 

Тяжелая деревянная дверь зазвенела цветными стеклами, пропуская за высокий неудобный порог. 

— Мы закрываемся, — сразу же сообщил продавец. Судя по зеленовато-серому цвету лица, успешным продажам мешало сильнейшее отравление. — Вам лучше уйти. 

— Я еду в Лиэдир, — сказал Хакс, указав на машину за окном. — И сбился с дороги. Могу я хотя бы бутылку воды купить? 

— Сомневаюсь. 

В чем-то он даже был прав. На стеллажах, картинно пыльных, ждали старые книги с единственным ценником на всю полку, два десятка песочных часов в деревянных и латунных корпусах, чучела животных и несколько скелетов, возможно, детских. 

Минеральную воду на этой неделе, должно быть, не завезли. 

— Сколько миль до Лиэдира? — устало спросил Хакс, но продавец мимолетно заглянул ему за плечо и открыл небольшую дверь за прилавком. — Я потерял дорогу. 

Дверца захлопнулась, подняв облако пыли над полками. 

— Здесь не ловит сеть, — услышал Хакс и обернулся. — До самой границы города. 

Он вырос за эти годы, но почти не изменился. Та же разница в росте — выше всего на пару дюймов, те же родинки на бледном лице, только волосы стали еще длиннее, и темные волны падали ниже плеч. 

— Ты меня не узнаешь? — тихо спросил Хакс. 

— Я думал, что ты уже не вернешься. Уйдем отсюда? 

Хакс первым оказался у двери, перешагнул порог и медленно вдохнул холодный осенний воздух. 

— Кайло, куда ты исчез? — Ключи от машины врезались в ладонь, но лучше не становилось. И яснее тоже. — Знаешь, как долго я тебя искал? 

— Мне говорили, что месяцами. Это правда? — Он отвел взгляд и замер, так и не шагнув ближе. — Я не успел предупредить тебя, что не смогу вернуться в Лиэдир. 

Годами — но Хакс не стал поправлять его сейчас. Рука медленно немела. 

— За все это время ты так и не нашел способа сказать, что с тобой все в порядке. — Осторожно, чтобы выронить ключи, Хакс разжал сведенные пальцы. — Наверное, я зря волновался. 

— Я несколько раз пытался поговорить с твоим отцом. Но, кажется, догадываюсь, почему он мне ничего не сказал. И я не думал, что ты вернешься. 

Хакс всего на мгновение закрыл глаза — когда над улицей вспыхнули фонари. 

В отражении пыльной витрины он увидел только себя. Рядом на всей улице никого не было. 

Там, за старым садом и почтой, под крышей которой всегда жили голуби, зарастало травой доминиканское кладбище. В той же стороне, что и школа Доминика, разумеется. 

Сейчас на земле, смешавшись с болотно-серым светом, двигалась только его тень. 

— Мне нужно разобраться с делами после смерти отца, — медленно сказал Хакс, снова заглядывая ему в глаза. Кем именно был Кайло всегда, с самой первой их встречи? — Я вернусь сюда в выходные и буду рад встретиться, если ты здесь. И если мы снова случайно увидимся. 

— Остановись в Гэбеоте, — Кайло улыбнулся, словно не прошло ни семи лет, ни одного дня. — Тебе понравится этот город. — Он указал на дом напротив, за фонтаном, который почему-то заработал именно в ночи. — Фрида сдает комнаты, других гостиниц нет. 

— Когда мы встретимся? — Хакс отвел взгляд от его руки, так и не отбросившей тени. Конечно же. 

— Я найду тебя, — пообещал Кайло. 

Телефон зазвенел пойманным сигналом, карта вспыхнула на экране, стоило только включить подсветку — и закрыть глаза, привыкшие к полумраку. 

Кайло рядом уже не было. 

До Лиэдира оставалось всего двадцать минут по прямой. 

Здесь почти ничего не изменилось — никогда не менялось, наверное. Все тот же памятник средневековому герою, все та же кованая ограда моста над тихим ручьем. На маленькой парковке у дома, почти нарушая безупречность газона, стояла маленькая синяя машина. В окнах второго этажа горел свет. 

Хакс не стал искать ключи и дважды ударил серым от патины дверным молотком, заставив облако старой краски подняться над сухими досками. 

— Завтра лекции не будет, — сообщили ему из темноты за порогом. Женский голос, очень молодой. — Вы не получали письмо? 

— А вы? — Удивительно, но ему оказалось достаточно всего минутного разговора с Кайло, чтобы снова вернуть украденную у него же привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос. — Мне нужно поговорить с профессором. 

— Лекции не будет, — терпеливо повторила девушка и включила свет в холле. — Дедушка занят. 

— Присцилла, у нас гости? — В холле появился немолодой мужчина. Он опирался на трость, а в свободной руке нес картину в треснувшей раме. — О, вот и вы! Рад, что добрались до ночи! 

Его все же пропустили в дом. 

— Профессор Дойч. — Хакс остался на месте. — Если вы не против, я вернусь к машине за вещами. Надеюсь, не помешал? 

— Вы вовремя, второй этаж приготовили к вашему возвращению. Мы с внучкой будем на кухне. 

Профессор уже три года арендовал половину дома, но виделись они впервые — агент заверила договор, и проблем с ним никогда не возникало. 

— Почему ты не сказал, какой он? — услышал Хакс приглушенный, но выразительный вопрос. Окно кухни, выходившее во двор, оказалось открыто. — Я думала, что это кто-то из слушателей. 

— Присцилла, это немного невежливо, — ответил ей профессор. — Он хозяин дома, пожалуйста, веди себя разумно. 

— Конечно, дедушка, — очень быстро согласилась Присцилла. — Я не ошиблась в темноте, волосы у него правда рыжие? 

Хакс отнес наверх небольшой чемодан — вряд ли стоило задерживаться тут дольше, чем на неделю. Так ему казалось еще вчера, до встречи с Кайло. Осталось ли на чердаке что-нибудь из его старых вещей? 

За ужином он мало говорил, честно признав усталость после дороги, и сразу же поднялся к себе, в комнату, где прожил семнадцать лет. 

В ящике стола все еще лежала карта — не одна из старых, военных, доставшихся от отца. Эту он рисовал сам, втайне от Кайло, слушая его рассказы — полные нескрываемого осознаваемого превосходства — о лесах, старых пещерах и заброшенных кладбищах вокруг города. 

Когда он исчез, карта немногим помогла Хаксу — только находить путь по нарисованным от руки знакам и никогда не теряться даже в самый темный час. 

На ней не оказалось символа доминиканского кладбища, но о нем Кайло никогда не говорил. Возможно, завтра следовало заехать туда? 

Конечно же — и что он мог найти среди высокой мертвой травы? Именное надгробие? Безымянный камень? Полупрозрачный силуэт под сводами склепа? 

— Ты еще с ума сойди, — посоветовал себе Хакс. В целом, он давно последовал этому совету. — То, что версия не противоречит фактам, не делает ее истинной. 

Преподаватель логики еще на первом курсе говорил, что Хакс отлично разбирается в предмете. Преподаватель логики никогда не встречал призраков, не терял призраков и не видел их спустя годы. Или просто очень хорошо это скрывал? 

Кайло не отбрасывал тени, не отражался в зеркале — и это только сегодня. За все время тогда, в прошлом, Хакс ни разу не проверял его реальность. Ни шутливого удара в плечо, ни даже рукопожатия, ничего, что стало бы доказательством. 

Он никогда не исчезал, а сейчас снова ждал, что Хакс вернется. Оставалось только заснуть, чтобы не потеряться в дороге на следующий день. 

Хакс успел позавтракать раньше, чем профессор Дойч и его внучка. Утренняя тишина в столовой так знакомо возвращала в прошлое, что даже музыка с улицы помешала не сразу. 

Кофе еще не остыл, когда в коридоре раздались шаркающие шаги и сухая дробь трости. 

— Доброе утро, профессор. — Хакс отошел от окна и поставил чашку в раковину. — Сегодня в городе праздник? 

— Если это можно так назвать. — Тот сел за стол и потянулся к вазе с фруктами. — Сегодня репетиция, а в субботу — ярмарка и выступление школьного оркестра. Впрочем, завтра сами увидите. 

— Я не останусь в городе на выходные, — предупредил Хакс. — И сегодня вечером вернусь за вещами. Дом полностью в вашем распоряжении, профессор. Кстати, я так никогда не уточнял — что именно вы преподаете? 

— Римское право, но сейчас только читаю лекции в старшей школе. Присцилла в этом семестре решила помочь мне. — Он приподнял трость. — Не хочет, чтобы я жил здесь один. А вы надолго в Лиэдире, Хакс? 

— Узнаю сегодня. — Скорее всего, завтра, но уточнять он не стал. Не стоило рассказывать окружающим, что у него появилась причина остаться здесь надолго. — Мне нужно встретиться с управляющим производства, мы уже созвонились. 

Профессор молча кивнул и налил себе кофе. В городе никогда не боялись ни военных, ни маленького завода, выросшего на окраине, когда комендант Хакс вышел в отставку. У многих тут было семейное дело, и производство оружия — вряд ли самое странное из возможных. 

Репетиция самодеятельного театра полностью перекрыла улицу, и в офис Хакс прибыл за пять минут до встречи. 

Старое здание, перестроенное уже дважды, скрипело полами и едва заметно тянуло сквозняками над порогами. 

— Рада, что вы нашли нас так скоро, — сказала немолодая женщина в темно-зеленом костюме почти военного кроя. — Я заместитель вашего отца и временный управляющий. 

— Да, я помню вас. — Хакс ответил на крепкое рукопожатие. — Капитан Доусон, вы бывали у нас дома. 

— Можно просто Стелла, — смягчилась она. — Вы повзрослели. И должна сказать, что действительно сочувствую вашей утрате. Ваш отец любил свое дело. Вы хотите посмотреть, как здесь все устроено? 

Они обошли оба этажа, проверили архив, поговорили с инженерами и только потом поехали к основному корпусу. Ничто здесь не казалось пустым или безнадежным, место было не из тех, куда люди приходили только в силу привычки. Работа шла, армейские заказы поступали постоянно, но хватало и частных задач от корпораций, названия которых чаще всего звучали только в очень узких кругах очень редких специалистов. 

— Вы же уже закончили университет? — уточнила Стелла. — Не помню только, что за направление было. 

— Да, учеба закончена, весь последний курс стажировался в исследовательском центре, — ответил Хакс. — Военное строительство. 

— На местной базе вы бы пригодились. Недавно их взлетно-посадочная полоса снова оказалась слишком короткой. 

Ее слова почему-то не отозвались и нотой печали — словно шанс остаться здесь действительно существовал. 

В научном центре ему предоставили месяц отпуска, но всячески намекали, что с семейными делами он разберется намного быстрее. Хакс разумно умолчал, что именно его здесь ждало — и вряд ли стал бы рассказывать. 

Темнело, когда он выехал из города, перед этим запутавшись в улицах и поворотах. 

В Гэбеоте снова горели фонари, звенел фонтан, странный магазин «Торговля» неприветливо мигал перегоревшими лампами в табличке «Вам тут», потому что остаток фразы — «всегда рады» — явно не 

пошел на сделку с совестью и даже не пытался светиться надрывно-желтым. 

Дом, где сдавались комнаты, оказался красивым особняком в четыре этажа. У крыльца дремали черные лохматые псы. 

— Здравствуйте, — обратился Хакс к девушке за стойкой. — Простите, что я так поздно. 

— Ничего страшного, — ответила она, — меня предупреждали, что сегодня будут гости. 

Ее до странного мелодичный голос оборвался, когда сверху, от широкой лестницы, раздался шум. 

— Не играй, тут высоко, — произнесла женщина, ловко перехватывая чемодан, почти упавший с нижней ступени, и подошла к стойке. За руку она держала сына. Или дочь. В любом случае — кого-то маленького и явно замерзшего. — Иначе мы опоздаем. 

— А мы опоздаем? — очень серьезно спросил ребенок неопределенного пола, замотанный в длинный шарф сиренево-зеленого цвета. — Я не хочу опаздывать. 

— До поезда еще пять минут, — успокоила его мать. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, — она протянула ключи. — Мы покидаем эти места. 

Последняя мысль прозвучала так торжественно, словно была частью традиции прощания. 

— Пять минут до поезда? — переспросил Хакс, когда двойная дверь бесшумно закрылась, и обернулся к администратору. — Станция близко? 

— Зависит от того, какая из станций вам нужна, — улыбнулась она. — Я Фрида, хозяйка этого дома. Ищете комнату? 

— Да, хотел бы остановиться здесь, — ответил Хакс, протягивая ей документы, и быстро добавил: — На каждые выходные, если возможно. 

— Конечно, господин Хакс. — К нему развернули тяжелую книгу, на странице которой оказалось вписано его имя. Полное имя, без обычных ошибок — весьма странно, конверт с документами Фрида даже не открывала. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас. 

Узкие окна его номера выходили на площадь, сейчас совершенно безлюдную. 

Хакс получил поздний ужин, стопку полотенец и вечерний выпуск газеты, но читать не тянуло, как не тянуло спать или гулять по окрестностям. 

Часы на книжной полке тихо и неровно отбили полночь, Хакс все же взял плащ и распахнул дверь. 

Кайло замер по ту сторону порога — судя по всему, собирался постучать всего мгновение назад. 

— Ты сказал, что найдешь меня. — Хакс пропустил его в комнату. — Удивительно, но у тебя получилось. 

— А ты обещал, что вернешься на рождественские каникулы. — Кайло бесшумно прошел к окну. Тени так и не появилось. — Но сегодня ты здесь, и я очень рад снова встретиться, — добавил он мягко. — Расскажешь, что с тобой произошло? 

— Только если ты не исчезнешь, — быстро ответил Хакс. — Как в прошлый раз. 

— Извини, что так получилось. — Кайло отвел взгляд всего на мгновение, длинные волосы скользнули вдоль бледной скулы и почти скрыли лицо. В быстром жесте, которым он поправил прядь, почему-то мелькнула дрожь. — Чтобы моя история получила доказательства, нам придется прогуляться. 

— На кладбище? — спросил Хакс, не скрывая абсолютной обреченности. 

— Если хочешь, то на кладбище, — удивленно согласился Кайло. — Здесь недалеко. 

Хакс сел за стол напротив, зачем-то взял яблоко с блюда и задумчиво провел пальцами по безупречной скатерти. 

— Я искал тебя до самого отъезда, — начал он тихо. — Потом звонил отцу каждую неделю, но новостей не было. И на рождественские каникулы я все же приехал, странно, что мы не увиделись, если ты ждал в городе. 

— Не совсем в городе, но все же, — добавил Кайло разочарованно. — Твой отец не стал говорить со мной. 

— Потом я уже не приезжал. — Хакс вернул яблоко на место, спел пальцы, словно это правда помогало не выдавать себя. — Сейчас разбираюсь с тем, что осталось после смерти отца. 

И с парой частных детективов, которые потратили на поиски Кайло несколько лет — вероятно, стоило бы позвонить им завтра же, чтобы разорвать контракт. Если только разговор сейчас ему не снился. 

— И с работой, — добавил Хакс, перебивая собственную паузу. — Через пару недель мне нужно вернуться, если я хочу сохранить должность. Помощник консультанта в департаменте застройки — неплохое начало. И небольшая студия на пятнадцатом этаже — тоже неплохое начало. 

— Так быстро, — горько заметил Кайло. — Всего пару недель. Но мы же увидимся снова? 

— Возможно, я смогу остаться здесь. — Зачем-то сказал Хакс. И медленно выдохнул. — Как минимум, на военной базе. Я слышал, что там сейчас проблемы с инженерами. 

Где-то за пределами этой комнаты стремительно уносились вдаль все неплохие карьерные решения, прежде казавшиеся действительно очень удачными. А пустая квартирка под самым чердаком, конечно же, всегда казалась уютной и теплой. 

Кайло улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза — как и много лет назад, словно ничего не успело измениться. 

— Я бы остался здесь, — признался Хакс. Стало немного все равно, на что теперь похож их разговор. — Все-таки родной город, привычные места, собственное дело. 

— Только в лес без меня лучше не ходи, — безжалостно напомнил Кайло, все еще улыбаясь. — Когда мне рассказывали, что ты ищешь меня, я боялся, что не смогу найти тебя снова, — уже серьезно добавил он. — Если ты останешься, конечно же. 

— Я не заблудился, когда пытался искать тебя. — Хакс протянул ему сложенный втрое лист. — Нарисовал карту после всех твоих рассказов. 

— Ты всегда неплохо рисовал, — заметил Кайло ровно. — Получилось похоже. 

На обороте листа, почти стертый временем, прослеживался след грифеля — очертания лица, обрамленного темными длинными волосами. 

— В полиции потребовали твое фото, — оправдываться Хакс не стал. Бесполезно. — И только тогда я понял, что фотографий нет. 

Тени, отражения и звука шагов, вероятно, прежде тоже не было. 

— Пойдем со мной. — Кайло подошел к двери и замер, ожидая. — Я расскажу, что произошло на самом деле. 

У крыльца все так же дремали черные псы, сливаясь с разлитым над травой мраком. Фонтан впереди казался странно беззвучным, переливаясь в фонарном свете лиловым и голубым. 

— Рассказывай первым, — тихо предложил Хакс, сворачивая налево, к знакомому магазину. — У меня после отъезда почти ничего не произошло. 

— Но произойдет, — ответил Кайло, улыбнувшись. — Сейчас. Пойдем в другую сторону? 

Несколько шагов вправо, мимо вплетенного в виноград свода ограды, и воздух посветлел. 

Фонтан остался немного позади, но ни вывески «Торговля», ни оставленной на площади машины рядом с ним не оказалось. 

— Мы на перекрестке, — Кайло заговорил, не позволив задать вопрос. — Здесь пересекаются миры, здесь свои законы и здесь всегда есть стражи. 

Хакс, не отводя взгляда, сделал шаг назад, но что-то помешало ему, словно воздух за спиной превратился в стекло. 

— Подожди, — быстро произнес Кайло, резко поднял руку, но жест замер, ничем больше не став. — Разреши мне рассказать? 

— Всегда есть столько разумных объяснений, — начал Хакс. Он не двигался, просто смотрел в глаза. — Иллюзия и ракурс, игра света или усталость. Побег из дома, срочные семейные дела, придуманное имя — чем не версии, Кайло? 

— Пойдем дальше, и ты увидишь, что все реально, — голос сорвался на шепот. — Я никуда не исчезал, я оставался здесь. 

Хакс, не отрывая взгляда, преодолел тягучее пространство, остановился рядом. Он не мог уйти, не выслушав — и не мог уйти вообще. 

— Здесь пересекаются миры, — повторил Кайло спокойнее, повел за собой вокруг площади. — И это значит, что тут оказываются самые разные существа, давние ссоры, опасные договоры. Поэтому на перекрестках всегда есть стражи. 

— Тебе запретили приходить в Лиэдир, — догадался Хакс. — Но почему ты не оставил никакого знака? 

Справа, за светло-серым домом с яркими окнами, зазвенели рельсы, и стук колес промчался над ночью. 

— Здесь рядом станция? — второй раз за вечер спросил Хакс. 

— Зависит от того, какая из станций тебе нужна. — Вероятно, здесь никто не отвечал прямо. Одно из правил их удивительного перекрестка, конечно же. Кайло продолжил: — Да, ты прав, мне 

запретили приходить в Лиэдир, пусть только на время. Его хватило, чтобы ты уехал. 

— Ты знал, в какой университет я еду. — Хакс остановился у лестницы, ведущей с дороги в переулок, залитый светом двух лун — обе сейчас горели над ними. Очень тянуло закрыть глаза и замолчать, пока мир не вернется в привычные рамки. — Кайло, это все невозможно. 

Отличная мысль в разговоре с призраком — тем более восхитительная, что именно эта версия выдержала все испытания, получив совершенно логичные и очень разумные доказательства. 

— Нужно привыкнуть, — мягко сказал Кайло. — Пойми, здесь редко оказываются люди, которые не знают о перекрестке и его правилах. Все, что ты видишь — реально. — Он указал на лестницу. — И нам сейчас не стоит спускаться. 

Обернувшись, Хакс не увидел площади с фонтаном, хотя она не могла просто исчезнуть за несколько десятков пройденных шагов. И гостиницы не было. 

Только со стороны железной дороги — это же станция скрывалась за холмом у серого дома? — над травой мчался черный пес, похожий на одного из тех, что дремали у крыльца. Где-то в соседнем мире. 

— Хакс, идем, — позвал Кайло. — Это еще не все. И ты прав, я знал, что мог бы найти тебя в университете, но сначала меня задержали здесь мои собственные дела, а потом, — он немного сбился и пошел быстрее. — Неважно, наверное. 

— Что было потом? — все же спросил Хакс. Не за ответами ли он здесь. — Кайло, ты обещал рассказать. 

— Прошло время, — мрачно ответил тот. — Я думал, что если найду тебя два года спустя, ты меня даже не вспомнишь. Зачем мне было появляться в университете — рассказывать о перекрестке миров? 

— Я бы не отказался, — честно признался Хакс. — Оставшиеся годы, если считать до сегодняшнего дня, привыкал бы к мысли, перекресток — не тяжелое нервное расстройство. 

С этой версией сразу потянуло расстаться. Не могло же оказаться место, время, сам их разговор только материей, сотканной из бреда, усталости и разочарования? 

— Я надеюсь, что тебе здесь понравится, — заговорил Кайло, улыбнувшись. — Нам запрещено рассказывать сразу. 

— Что еще я должен узнать? — Стало легче, словно самая сложная тема осталась позади — пусть и незавершенная. Хакс шел рядом с ним, отбрасывая двойную лунную тень. — Ты говорил, что здесь встречаются странные существа. 

На перекрестке перед ними возникла карета, запряженная четверкой ослепительно белых лошадей, и незнакомый герб на дверце поймал золотой отсвет, сложившийся в нечитаемую надпись. 

— Да, но о них я расскажу позже. — Тон изменился, став незнакомо взрослым и холодным. — Хакс, закрой глаза и сделай шаг вперед. 

— Что происходит? — Он не двинулся с места, наблюдая за каретой, на которую сейчас смотрел Кайло, почти невидимый под капюшоном сумеречно-серого плаща. — Я могу помочь? 

— Мы увидимся завтра, — пообещал Кайло немного мягче, — а сейчас закрой глаза и шагни вперед. 

Голова закружилась, движение ушло в сторону и вниз, почти заставив упасть. 

Они снова стояли на дороге у гостиницы, фонтан перед ними невозмутимо шумел прозрачными бликами. 

— Здесь тебе ничто не угрожает, — заверил его Кайло. — Спокойной ночи. 

Он неуловимо быстро скользнул в сторону, растаяв на самой границе света и тени. 

Ветер сменился, плавный шелест фонтана почти исчез, в переулке напротив кто-то зазвенел ключами и тихо проклял неровную брусчатку. 

Темно-золотые дубовые листья заполняли всю комнату неровными волнами — на креслах, на кровати, у зеркала, по тонкому ковру. Откуда их столько — при закрытом окне? Возможно, такие подарки гостям считались чем-то нормальным по здешним меркам. 

Разумеется, утром от листьев не осталось и следа. Остался только аромат засыпающего леса и легкий сквозняк над старыми половицами, которого еще вчера не было. 

За площадью, через пару домов, нашлось небольшое кафе, вполне привычное — во всяком случае, официантка не сбежала из зала и предложила завтрак, а чай подали не в сервизе из человеческих костей. 

Хакс нарисовал в блокноте очень простую схему улиц, отметив гостиницу тремя знаками вопроса. Стоило бы обойти здание по кругу, но калитка вржавела в ограду и не сдалась. 

— Вам сегодня шум не помешал? — вежливо спросила официантка. — Охотники снова не поделили пленников. 

— Нет, я ничего не слышал. — Хакс оставил чаевые на деревянном подносе. В клейме по центру темнело полустертое «Трактир основан в 306 году». — Сегодня снова будет шумно? 

— Если стражи не вмешаются — будет, — печально признала она. — Говорят, ночью кого-то из них ранили. Представляете, что нужно сделать, чтобы ранить стража? 

— Нет, — искренне ответил Хакс. Кайло же говорил о стражах? — Спасибо за завтрак. 

Рядом с кафе он нашел магазин и долго рассматривал витрину. Либо здесь продавали костюмы для любительских театров, либо горожане действительно считали верхом моды черные плащи с алыми подкладками, золоченые шпоры и фарфоровые полумаски. 

Но ничего необычного не встретилось — до самой окраины, подходившей к лесу, его корням и кронам. Хакс забрал с собой несколько дубовых листьев, но дальше не пошел. Этих мест на его карте не было, а Кайло предупреждал, что одиночные прогулки опасны. 

Никакое количество шагов вправо от гостинцы не уводило его на улицу, которая еще ночью встретила их обоих. Ничто не мешало идти, не замедляло движений, никак не обозначало себя — фонтан и несчастная вывеска «Торговля» все так же назойливо оставались рядом. 

Вечером Кайло не появился. 

О каком кладбище он говорил? О том, которое тоже находилось по другую сторону перекрестка? 

Хакс оставил дубовые листья в блокноте. 

Наступила полночь, тень ограды, как и вчера, зазубринами впилась в брусчатку, и первый шаг почему-то отозвался звоном. В небе снова загорелись две луны. Гудок поезда — за холмом, у серого здания, вдоль которого теперь тянулась дорога. 

Вернуться обратно помешала уже такая знакомая невидимая стена. 

Хакс ненадолго остановился на верхней площадке лестницы и все же спустился по ровным ступеням. Светлый мрамор перил мягко блестел, отражая свет фонарей. 

Где-то впереди звучала медленная мелодия, восковой плавностью поднималась над крышами домов и замерзала там, под звездами. 

То, что сначала казалось шагами, превратилось в гулкий скрежет — и следом за звуком из-за угла появилась тень. Ломаная, слишком длинная, она двигалась рывками, то ли прыгая, то ли собирая суставы. 

Оно вышло навстречу, белесое, тонкое, и по клыкам над черными губами тянулась странно яркая кровь — такой просто не могло быть в окружавшем полумраке. 

Существо протянуло руку вперед, задев стену когтями, и с шумом вдохнуло — широкие щели на ребрах разошлись. Слепо повернув голову в сторону Хакса, оно прохрипело незнакомые слова, под повязкой на глазах вспыхнули красные искры. 

Вернуться на лестницу не получилось — ее не оказалось там, позади, и улица раздваивалась на темные переулки без окон. Один из фонарей погас, второй еще сражался, но его свет затягивало холодным желтым. 

Хакс сжал в ладони ключи от машины и медленно, почти бесшумно отошел в сторону. Существо проследило за его движением, повернув голову следом. 

Вдоль левой скулы скользнул холодный живой ветер. 

— Оставайся на месте, — тихо сказал Кайло, появляясь всего в шаге перед ним. — Одному тут не справиться. — Он взмахом руки оставил в воздухе ало-золотой символ, тревожно запевший раскаленными нотами. — Закрой глаза и отступи на три шага. 

Чем бы ни было существо перед ними, оно замерло, готовясь к прыжку. 

— Сегодня не та ночь, когда можно спускаться, — тяжело выдохнул Кайло. — Откроешь глаза? 

Они снова стояли на верхней площадке лестницы, и мелодия еще тянулась от подножия, медленная и печальная. 

— Ты же не объяснишь. — Хакс поймал его взгляд. — С тобой все в порядке? 

— Я объясню, — пообещал он. — Ты собирался сражаться ключами? Хорошее решение, крайны не переносят металл. 

— Ты не ответил. — Ключи все еще оставались в руке. Брелок сигнализации радостно мигнул синим. — Все в порядке? 

— Конечно, — Кайло улыбнулся. — Идем, пока меня не вызвали. Здесь можно гулять, пусть и не везде. 

Вероятно, законы призраков в таких местах тоже отличались от привычных сказок. Столько открытий всего за два дня. 

— Что это было? — Хакс пошел следом. — Оно опасно? 

— Крайн, — коротко ответил Кайло, все еще улыбаясь. — Я сообщу, что появился еще один. Да, крайны опасны — ты же видел его клыки? 

— Не из-за него ли ночью поссорились охотники? — уточнил Хакс так, словно действительно мог поддержать разговор на дистанции большей, чем один вопрос. Но оно того стоило. — Правда, что один из стражей ранен? 

— Ты почти не изменился, — неубедительно восхитился Кайло. — Даже в нашу первую встречу ты зашел на Мертвое Поле, не заметил этого и все равно вел себя так, словно все в порядке. 

Потрясающе, что столько лет спустя у места их первой встречи появилось название — тем более, такое поэтичное. Раньше Кайло называл лес просто лесом. 

— А как я мог это заметить? — Хакс остановился и каким-то чудом смог не улыбнуться. — В переулке тоже не было указателей, что где-то за углом меня ждет встреча с дешевым спецэффектом фильма категории Б. 

— Указатель был, если бы ты знал, — поправил Кайло. — Сколько пролетов у лестницы? 

— Три, — быстро ответил Хакс. — И что изменилось? 

— Спуск вниз безопасен, если число пролетов — четное. Крайны меняют пространство, чтобы устраивать ловушки, — серьезно сказал Кайло, сразу став взрослее и дальше. — Но их следы всегда заметны, они не могут полностью повторить реальность. 

— Звучит волшебно, — честно признал Хакс. — А поезд со станции, вероятно, идет прямо в мир мертвых? 

— Зависит от того, какая из станций тебе нужна, — слишком мягко произнес Кайло. — Ты пойдешь со мной, если я пообещаю все тебе рассказать? 

За перекрестком, где вчера им пришлось расстаться, сиял осенью и гирляндами потрясающе красивый парк — достаточно оживленный, несмотря на поздний час. Кофе, купленный в первой же от входа лавочке, оказался лучшим из всех, что приходилось пробовать. 

— Ты всегда видел знаки, все их видят, — говорил Кайло, не отводя взгляда. — Но этого мало. Почти никто не замечает, не может читать их, не может понять последовательность. 

— А последовательность есть? — Хакс поставил кофе на скамейку, прямо между ними. На случай, если призракам все же можно пить. — Вы здесь заранее знаете, когда очередная нечисть появится в переулке? 

— Не всегда, — с сожалением ответил Кайло. Возможно, кофе он вообще не заметил. — Но я уже говорил тебе о правилах. Некоторые из них — следствия закономерностей. Считай пролеты лестниц, и, если количество не совпадает, не спускайся. 

— Особенно если не знаешь, сколько их должно быть. Неужели никто никогда не рассказывал об этом месте? 

Удивление, разбавленное мягкой улыбкой, снова сделало Кайло тем, давно знакомым. 

— Если ты собираешься превратить перекресток в сенсацию, у тебя не получится, — сообщил он. — Многие из тех, кому в твоем мире принадлежит власть, и сами пришли из подобных мест. 

— Для столь яркого чуда света здесь мало туристов с камерами, — не сдержался Хакс. — Неужели всех сожрали? 

— Ты прав, с рекламой у нас не задалось, — легко согласился Кайло. — Любим эти тихие спокойные улицы. 

Хакс забрал кофе, никому больше не нужный. Над аллеей плыли золотые и синие светящиеся огоньки, кто-то рядом тихо смеялся. 

До утра оставалось так мало. 

— Когда я поступил в университет, мне предложили несколько направлений, — медленно начал Хакс. — Тогда я не думал, что вернусь сюда, и выбрал столько факультативов, сколько было возможно совмещать разом. 

— Зная тебя, я не удивлен. 

— Дело не во мне, — признал Хакс. Возможно, накопившаяся усталость все же прозвучала, но какая разница. — Я думал, что так будет легче. Не оставлять себе шанса вернуться сюда. 

Кайло промолчал и отвел от лица прядь, ветром брошенную вниз. 

— Не хотелось возвращаться и узнавать, что ты тогда действительно погиб, — продолжил Хакс. — Было проще оставаться в столице, проводить за учебой по пятнадцать часов в день. Знаешь, мне почти удалось. 

— Я могу поздравить тебя? — прохлада в его голосе все равно звучала тоской. — Все получилось так, как ты и хотел. 

— Ни один предмет, ни одна научная работа мне не помогли. Ничто не готовило меня к подобному. — Он жестом обвел парк, ночь, огни над деревьями. — Извини, мне сложно поверить во все, что происходит. 

Для призрака Кайло казался слишком — нечестно — живым, сейчас, замерший рядом на расстоянии, которое лгало, что достаточно просто протянуть руку. 

— Я долго искал самые разумные объяснения тому, как все случилось, — спокойно закончил Хакс. — Но они бессильны. 

— Даже если ты снова уедешь, ты будешь знать, что все это — настоящее. 

— Да, ты прав. — Сигарета загорелась не сразу, вспышка огня заставила закрыть глаза. — Я буду знать это, даже если останусь. Еще до отъезда мне предложили новую должность — каким-то чудом удалось убедить всех, что от живого человека у меня только привычка к курению и легкая кофейная зависимость. 

— Ты заказал тройную порцию в два часа ночи, — с недоверием заметил Кайло. — Все в порядке? 

— Легкая зависимость, — повторил Хакс. — Глава лаборатории думает, что сейчас я приехал к семье в короткий отпуск, а после возвращения с радостью займусь проектом по строительству 

крошечной ракетной базы на живописном берегу моря. Должен успеть к очередной войне, если хочу следующее повышение. 

— Все еще не уверен, что могу тебя поздравить, — уже мягче сказал Кайло, словно все же начал слушать его. — Ты откажешься? 

Хакс бросил сигарету в картонный стакан, и она зашипела в остатках кофе. Достал из пачки следующую, но закурил не сразу. 

— Знай я меньше, чем знаю сейчас, я бы согласился, — признался он тихо. — Но сегодня меня почти скормили какому-то монстру у лестницы, и это только начало истории. 

— Поэтому мне придется рассказать тебе, как проходить миры на перекрестке. — Кайло снова улыбался и казался сейчас совершенно волшебным — в мягком свете сияли глаза и исчезало время. — Останься здесь, и нас попытаются убить сотни разных существ из тысяч разных вселенных. Ты же приедешь в Гэбеот на выходные? 

— И даже дождусь тебя, чтобы не пытаться умереть, как сегодня, — пообещал Хакс, возвращая ему улыбку. — Мне нужно нарисовать очень сложную карту. 

— Мы разминулись на несколько минут, когда я зашел в гостиницу. Если бы не цвет твоих волос, не заметил бы, что ты попал в ловушку. 

— Даже семь лет назад ты изящнее шутил о рыжих, — печально ответил Хакс. — Годы не пошли тебе на пользу. 

Кайло ничего не ответил, просто поднялся на ноги и жестом указал в сторону выхода. 

— Время не знает милосердия, — сказал он. — И ночь заканчивается. Мне пора уходить — и объяснять, как нашел сегодня еще живого крайна недалеко от их бывшего логова. 

— Снова вернешь меня в обычный мир? — Вероятно, его ждало короткое путешествие с головокружением. 

— Не бывает обычных миров, Хакс. Закрой глаза и сделай шаг назад. 

У такой знакомой площади с таким привычным фонтаном он оказался в одиночестве. Небо неубедительно светлело на востоке, обещая близкий рассвет — и несколько дней ожидания. 

Воскресный полдень встретил его праздником в Лиэдире — люди только собирались на площади, поэтому снова пришлось объезжать узкими улицами. 

— Вы пропустили выступление местного театра, — сообщил профессор Дойч, встретив его на кухне. — Доброе утро. 

Присцилла села напротив и улыбнулась, поправив собранные в высокую прическу разноцветные пряди. 

— Надеюсь, театр это пережил. — Хакс с благодарностью принял чашку кофе. Поспать после ночной прогулки не получилось. — А вы идете на праздник? 

— Уже после обеда. И, кстати, зря вы так о театре — они неожиданно хороши, что редко случается с любительскими труппами. 

— Сезон только начинается, — сказала Присцилла. — Если задержитесь, можем сходить на следующее выступление. 

— Присцилла. — Профессор смущенно поправил очки. — Думаю, у всех здесь будет очень много дел. 

— Но ты же любишь в театр, — ответила она. — Почему бы не сходить всем вместе? 

— Простите, я очень много времени провел на свежем воздухе. — Хакс поставил пустую чашку в раковину. За завтраком было бы разумно вернуться, когда все уйдут. — Забыл, насколько красива осень в этих краях, но теперь хочу отдохнуть. 

Даже на втором этаже он слышал приглушенный спор о манерах юных леди и правилах хорошего тона. 

Весь следующий день Хакс провел за изучением финансовых отчетов. Дела в его отсутствие шли хорошо, вероятно, отданные в надежные руки Стеллы. Только в прошлом квартале две частные армии оплатили 

несколько крупных заказов, а местные военные вызывали экспертов для аудита. 

Отец действительно построил дело, в котором не оказалось лишних людей. Главный инженер, судя по подписям в каждом новом контракте, был готов работать без выходных и отпусков. 

— Нет, сэр, вы не помешаете, — ответила на звонок Стелла. — В среду все будут на месте, если захотите поговорить лично. 

— Да, мне бы хотелось узнать, могу ли я сделать что-нибудь, — ответил Хакс. — Компания прекрасно справляется без моего участия, я очень вам благодарен. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — вежливо откликнулась она. В ее тоне читалось не менее вежливое «Просто не вмешивайтесь». — Ждем вас завтра. 

Кроме некоторого количества бумаг, формальных встреч и — чаще всего наугад — коротких приветствий смутно знакомых людей на улице дел у него не было. 

Скрываться дома получалось не всегда, а отказываться от совместных ужинов становилось все сложнее. 

— Кстати, профессор, — начал Хакс, когда речь снова зашла о театре. — Я видел отличный реквизитный магазин в Гэбеоте. Кто-то из ваших студентов, если не ошибаюсь, костюмер труппы? 

— И вы не первый, кто говорит о магазине, — мрачно ответил Дойч. — Туда пытается попасть уже не одно поколение костюмеров. Сейчас еще скажете, что он рядом с кафе. 

— Дедушка, не начинай, — попросила Присцилла и пояснила: — Местные легенды о Гэбеоте полны мрака и сомнений. Есть ли он? Есть ли там магазин? 

— Но я трижды его искал! — сказал Дойч, почти уронив вилку. — Нашел только закрытую лавку «Торговля» 

— Да, я помню, — устало заметила Присцилла. — Мне ты даже из машины не разрешил выйти. 

О легендах Хакс слышал впервые. Вероятно, спросить о них следовало Кайло — и вынести некоторое количество его затмевающего солнце знания. 

— Проверю завтра, — пообещал Хакс, заканчивая беседу. — Я снова уеду. 

Вечером пятницы в гостиничном номере он осторожно положил на кровать небольшую коробку, содержимое которой отказывался обсуждать даже с самим собой. 

Первые полчаса после полуночи он курил, листая распечатанные страницы. Кайло не появлялся, поэтому других вариантов не оставалось. 

Хакс расставил черные свечи вокруг металлической чаши, на дно которой опустил круглое зеркало — все это ему пришлось купить в сувенирном магазинчике Лиэдира, вызвав пару удивленных взглядов. Фитили разгорались медленно, от пламени ползли неровные ленты копоти. 

В описании ритуала не говорилось, в какой последовательности нужно поджигать травы — Хакс с сомнением поднес вереск к огню, отложил его в сторону и взял полынь. 

Этот способ вызова призраков казался наиболее убедительным, если сравнивать с остальными, найденными буквально за минуты до отъезда — во всяком случае, он не требовал кладбищенской земли и громких воплей. Гарантий, разумеется, никаких не предоставлялось. 

— Душа, что заперта на пороге дня и ночи, — прочитал Хакс. Едва ли он когда-либо выглядел настолько глупо, но Кайло не появлялся. — Душа, что не принадлежит ни живому, ни мертвому, — добавил он. Хорошо, что свидетелей у такого ритуала не оказалось. — Душа, имя которой мне известно. 

Над полом пронесся сквозняк. 

— Сэр, вам помочь? — услышал Хакс. — Все в порядке? 

У дверей стояла светлая фигура — бледное лицо, золотые волосы до пояса, выхваченные свечными бликами. 

— Извините, Фрида, я не знал, что в номере нельзя разводить огонь. — Хакс быстро поднялся на ноги, неровно сложив лист с текстом призыва. — Я сейчас все уберу. 

— Будет очень любезно с вашей стороны, — сухо ответила она. — Возможно, вы не заметили, но над тумбой есть звонок — для вызова горничной, если нужна помощь. 

— Нет, я справлюсь. — Свечи догорели, зеркало помутнело под водой, в комнате остался только слабый свет с улицы. — Спасибо. 

— Вас ждут внизу, — сказала Фрида, не меняя тона. — Я предупрежу, что вы задержитесь. 

Свечи, хрупкие цветы и зеркало вернулись в коробку, которую теперь предстояло незаметно выбросить, чтобы ничто не напоминало о столь яркой неудаче. 

— Я думал, ты появишься в комнате, как в прошлый раз. — Хакс спустился в холл, на ходу поправляя шарф. Возможно, попытка оказалась не полным провалом. 

— Фриды не было за стойкой, когда я пришел, поэтому остался внизу, — ответил Кайло. — Пойдем. 

Один из черных псов, дремавших у крыльца, поднял голову и проводил их взглядом. 

Они дважды обошли вокруг фонтана, резко повернули влево, мимо «Торговли», и оказались на небольшой спящей улице. 

— Поворот после четвертой двери. — Кайло отстал на пару шагов. — Всегда смотри, где идешь. 

— Я смотрю, — откликнулся Хакс, останавливаясь. — Здесь всего три двери. 

На последней — третьей — мрачно сверкала старая металлическая табличка, но глубокие царапины не позволяли прочесть имя. 

— Возвращаемся и считаем еще раз, — спокойно предложил Кайло. — Если ты здесь, ты научишься видеть перекрестки. 

Они несколько раз проходили мимо дверей, пока рядом с той, где от букв осталось только «...зор», не появилась еще одна — мрачно-синяя, с медной гнутой ручкой. Справа от нее темнела подворотня, больше похожая на случайный провал в кирпичной кладке. 

Хакс первым шагнул туда, и несколько секунд спустя оказался на другой улице, резко катившейся вниз — где камень перетекал в траву холма, свободного от домов. 

Здесь только наступал вечер, сиренево-серый и теплый, полный близкого дождя. 

Над рекой впереди туман сплетался в колонны. 

— По мосту можно пройти, но он пока не появился, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Нужно идти дальше. 

Вдоль реки поднимался почти настоящий лес, но вскоре в кронах проснулись живые огни, зелено-золотые от призрачной мягкой осени, которая тут только начиналась. 

— Течение реки меняется по ночам, — говорил Кайло, уводя его дальше в темноту. — Когда вода останавливается, нужно оставаться на берегу и не двигаться. 

— Что произойдет, если нарушить правило? 

— Время не поймет, существуешь ли ты для него. — Удивительно точный ответ. Все сразу стало намного яснее. Но Кайло все же добавил: — Некоторые после такого выживают, но либо младенцами, либо глубокими стариками. Остальные остаются здесь. 

Они как раз вышли к небольшому кладбищу у огромного сгоревшего храма, — возможно, именно его шпили Хакс видел с дороги, объезжая мост? — в провалах высоких окон чернота ночи пачкалась в старую сажу. 

— На перекрестках время меняется, — продолжил Кайло, заходя в тень у левой башни. — Посмотри на небо и запомни его. 

Первые звезды только проступали, бледные и такие же неясно-сиреневые, как весь вечер вокруг. Росчерки контрфорсов сетью рассекали небо, разбивая созвездия на косые треугольники. 

— На границе миров всегда есть знаки. — Кайло замер на последней черте темноты, за ним поднималась тихая ночь. — Если ты видишь, что меняется привычная мелочь, сбивается порядок, неправильно лежит тень — ты на перекрестке. 

Хакс шагнул к нему, чтобы оказаться по ту сторону — на шумной городской улице. Вдоль проспекта к бархатным облакам тянулись стеклянные башни, раскрашенные сотнями отражений рекламных щитов. 

Светофор медленно переключился с рубинового в аквамариновый. 

Кто-то прошел мимо, почти задев Хакса плечом, и тот оглянулся назад, к храму, чья алтарная часть освещалась встроенными в мостовую фонарями. 

Кто-то выбежал из ресторана в соседнем здании и попытался поймать такси. 

— И никто не замечает? — с сомнением спросил Хакс. — Если все так легко. 

— Тот, кто не замечает, живет только в привычном мире. Но даже заметить мало, если не знаешь дороги. Хочешь прогуляться? 

Город оказался совершенно незнакомым, большим и шумным — если здесь, конечно же, тоже шла полночь. 

— Звезды изменились. — Хакс посмотрел вверх, когда они сошли с основной улицы в более темную и тихую, почти пустую. — И луна с другой стороны. 

— Запоминай дороги, — странно печально произнес Кайло. Он же не исчезал сейчас? — Даже если ты уедешь обратно, сможешь найти перекрестки и другие пути. 

— Подожди. — Хакс замер, почти взяв его за руку, но остановил жест раньше, чем пальцы встретили призрачную пустоту. — Все дороги ведут сюда, в Гэбеот? Я могу прийти к тебе откуда угодно? 

Если только он ждал, что Хакс придет снова. 

— В Гэбеоте сходятся сотни миров, но пересечения постоянны и не всегда привязаны к нему. — Кайло говорил так, словно сам сейчас был далеко. — Ты мог тысячи раз проходить мимо малых перекрестков, просто не замечая их, потому что никогда не знал. Мог сбиваться с пути, когда случайно сходил с тропы. Мог видеть знаки, но не читать их. 

— Помнишь то лето, до твоего исчезновения? — тихо спросил Хакс. Любое движение пропадало, город растаял вокруг. — Ты появлялся у моего дома каждое утро каким-то неуловимым способом. 

— Ты даже думал, что я живу где-то рядом, — подхватил Кайло. — И использую шпионские приемы. 

— Не моя вина, что тебе нравилась невыносимая шпионская классика, — разочарованно напомнил Хакс. — Сколько раз мы пересмотрели тот фильм про двойных агентов в сенате? 

— Семь, — ответил Кайло, почти улыбнувшись. — Были единственными зрителями на последних трех сеансах. 

Чем очень удивляли кассира в кинотеатре. Особенно в заключительный вечер, когда все фильмы серии показывали целую ночь, а Кайло уговорил его снова пойти вместе. 

— Да, ты появлялся рядом, — проговорил Хакс, медленно возвращаясь из случайной яркой вспышки. Машины на экране и сейчас весело догорали с запертыми в них подругами главного героя. — Ты нашел дорогу к моему дому даже в тот ураган, когда деревья выломало с корнем, а свет отключили на два дня. 

— Мы сидели на чердаке и говорили. — Кайло все же улыбнулся, впервые за весь вечер став тем самым, близким, давно знакомым. — Признаюсь, почти все рассказанные тогда истории — легенды теневой стороны Гэбеота, а не мой невероятный талант сочинителя. 

— Ты появлялся с одной из дорог перекрестка, сокращая путь? — спросил Хакс. — Поэтому прошел сквозь ураган? 

— Я всегда приходил с перекрестка, — легко признался Кайло. — Я пришел, потому что иначе мы бы провели вечер в одиночестве, а не за жуткой историей о человеке, которого каждую ночь пытались съесть заживо. 

— Съедали, насколько я помню, — поправил Хакс. История даже сейчас оставалась невероятно красочной. — Ты очень здорово изображал, как он пытался сбежать от ночного хищника. 

Настолько здорово, что исключительно ложная гордость помешала им обоим зажечь хотя бы фонарь — избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что на чердаке есть кто-то, кроме них самих. За два дня урагана город аварийно заперся по домам, отец остался на военной базе, и, если бы Кайло не появился на пороге, Хакс провел бы очень скучные часы в пустоте. 

Просто потрясающе, что с его появлением к пустоте прибавилось смутное недоверие темным комнатам и скрипучим стенам. 

— Хакс? — осторожно позвал его Кайло. Он стоял рядом, такой знакомый и такой новый. — Ты сможешь приходить в Гэбеот от любого перекрестка, если научишься открывать дороги. И я вспомню самые интересные легенды. 

— А ты сможешь пойти со мной? — вопрос сорвался сам, без единой мысли, и оставалось только уточнить: — Лиэдир. Столица. Что угодно, если тебе разрешено покидать Гэбеот. 

— Сейчас мы не в Гэбеоте, — напомнил Кайло. — Да, я смогу найти дорогу, если ты этого хочешь. 

Они могли бы снова встречаться каждый день, — вечер, если того требовало правило — чтобы снова играть в шахматы, теряться на перекрестках, ходить в кино. Хакс покупал бы билеты на два места и слушал бы тихой голос. 

Кайло повел его дальше, рассказывая о городах на краю дорог, о расставленных ловушках и мертвых вратах. Чем бы ни объяснялась 

природа пересеченных миров, смерть всегда шла рядом. Тупики без возвратов, запертые в агонии вселенные, неспокойные голоса в темноте — мягкая музыка над крышами — все, что ждало жертв минутами и столетиями. 

— Крайн уничтожен, — сказал Кайло, выводя их обратно к площади с фонтаном. — Это не значит, что тебе срочно нужно проверять лестницу, но там стало безопаснее. 

— Безопаснее? — уточнил Хакс. Звучало неубедительной полумерой. — Здесь же город всего в паре шагов, а нечисть живет вокруг. 

— Это перекресток, — спокойно улыбнулся Кайло. — В городе тоже живет нечисть. В любом городе. 

Относились ли к ней призраки, и если да, то мог ли Хакс спросить прямо? Вероятно, не сейчас. 

В гостиничной комнате заметенный листьями пол прошелестел под шагами, на стекле закрытого окна дремал поздний осенний мотылек. 

Хакс мягко заснул в темноте, насквозь проросшей лесным ветром, в тишине под высокими балками потолка. 

У него оставался целый день, еще одна ночная прогулка и часть воскресенья до возвращения в Лиэдир. И небольшой план. 

После обеда в кафе Хакс ненадолго задержался в ближайшем магазине. 

Дважды обойдя фонтан, он быстро зашел на нужную улицу, всего с седьмой попытки нашел четвертую дверь в ряду из трех, шагнул в темный провал рядом. 

Из раннего вечера, только что оставшегося за спиной, сюда не тянулось солнечных лучей. Спуск с холма снова вел к реке и сумасшедшему саду, почти потерявшему границы. 

Мост поднимался над матово-черной водой, плавной и ледяной. 

Странно, что здесь уже наступила ночь — только вчера разница света оказалась на стороне мира, название которого, если оно существовало, Кайло не сказал. 

Хакс поднялся на мост, замер на середине, поправив ворот плаща — от волн поднимался почти живой холод. Первой над темной глубиной мелькнула тень, заставив посмотреть вверх. Звезды зажигались и гасли с повторяющейся дрожью, от горизонта до горизонта. С той стороны, откуда пришел Хакс, мост начал таять — но вторая опора еще оставалась, пустой берег терялся в тумане. 

Здесь ничего не было, а вскоре исчезла и последняя каменная арка, оставив только воду, ночь и серебро звезд, нервно сияющих в бесконечной бездне. 

Первым над плотным туманом появился шум, потом пришел ветер, и уже следом за ним в небо взмыла черно-стальная стрела. Так здесь выглядели корабли — не земные, непривычные? Тяжелая медлительность только скрывала невероятную мощь, запертую под тысячами металлических пластин. 

— Хакс, беги за мной, пока нас не заметили! — услышал он сквозь грохот разбитого воздуха. 

Кайло оказался немного впереди, взмах его руки указывал в сторону. 

Влажные камни под ногами сбивали скорость шага, мелкая сухая трава проволокой цеплялась за каждое движение. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Хакс, догнав Кайло. 

— Время закрытых переправ, — ответил тот, и рев ветра стер его слова. 

Заросли прибрежной травы расступились, чтобы открыть невысокую полуразрушенную стену. 

— За мной, — Кайло перешел на шепот. — Возможно, нас не заметили. 

Внутри их ждала винтовая лестница и пустой зал. Часть колонн под сводом разрушилась, светлые сколы камня ловили блики полной луны над трещинами в стенах. 

— Извини, — начал Кайло, обернувшись к нему. — Это так редко случается, что я не предупредил тебя. Час закрытых мостов и переправ объявляют только перед началом войны. 

— Здесь идет война? — Хакс нашел зажигалку замерзшими пальцами, зажег огонь. 

— Войны идут всегда. — Кайло устало сел напротив, бросил к загорающейся ветке еще несколько сухих листьев. — В самих мирах, между мирами, на границе перекрестков. Чтобы война не затронула нас, мы останавливаем движение. Ни одна армия не перейдет границу, пока мы не позволим. 

— Я видел корабль, — медленно произнес Хакс. — Боевой, судя по пушкам и броне, и вряд ли единственный. Все началось сегодня? 

— По эту сторону реки, — тихо уточнил Кайло. — И то, с чем они начали борьбу, может коснуться нас. 

Он смотрел в огонь, непривычно уставший и бледный. Еще одна ветка, брошенная в костер, рассыпалась белыми искрами. 

— К перекресткам тянутся разные сущности, — продолжил Кайло задумчиво. — Иногда они хотят не только захватить один мир или получить несколько, им бывает нужен сам перекресток. Если силы неравны, пересечения дорог уничтожают, чтобы захватчики не прошли дальше. 

— Мы сейчас говорим о древних духах зла и разрушения? — Хакс почти улыбнулся, чтобы немного развеять холод его голоса. — Все еще похоже на легенду. 

— Так и появляются легенды, — согласился Кайло, став чуть мягче. — Не уверен, что все это укладывается в сказки о вечном зле и неотвратимом добре. Все та же политика, Хакс, но декорации — перекресток миров. 

— Ты говорил, что иногда они побеждают. И тогда пересеченные дороги уничтожают. Кто обладает такой силой? 

— Стражи, — быстро и просто ответил он, возвращаясь в далекую задумчивость. — Если перекресток не спасти, его проще закрыть навсегда. 

Возможно, сейчас они сидели здесь, в разрушенном зале, рядом с маленьким огнем, а где-то горели дома вокруг площади с замолчавшим фонтаном. 

— Я страж перекрестка, — почти бесшумно добавил Кайло. — Поэтому я исчез несколько лет назад. 

Хакс промолчал, оставляя за ним право и сохранить тишину, и заговорить снова. 

— Скоро я должен буду принести обет, — сказал Кайло после долгой паузы. — Шесть лет назад возвращаться к тебе в Лиэдир мне запретил древний закон, о котором вспоминают очень редко. Но нам не повезло. 

— Я попробую угадать, — предложил Хакс. Он почти получил ответ, пусть и не самый важный. — Все дело в той же политике, верно? 

— Жаль, но ты прав, — легко согласился Кайло. — Страж не должен привязываться ни к одному из миров, иначе не сможет быть в равной мере беспристрастен, охраняя, защищая и уничтожая. 

— Почему сейчас все изменилось? — И вновь Хакс не успел остановить вопрос. Все еще не самый важный. 

Всполохи разгоревшегося огня, касаясь высоких скул Кайло, превращались в теплый румянец. Достаточно живой, чтобы поверить. 

— Ничего не изменилось, — с едва заметным смущением ответил Кайло. — Но уже тогда я понял, что, если снова встречу тебя, не позволю им узнать. 

Загадочные и совершенно неважные «они» могли подождать. 

Кайло отвел взгляд, бросил в костер маленький темный лист. Удивительно, но сейчас румянец не казался игрой света. 

Кайло мог касаться мира вокруг — он подбрасывал ветки в пламя, он побеждал в шахматы, ему приходилось открывать двери. Возможно, призраки этих дорог существовали по правилам, о которых Хакс еще не слышал. 

— У меня только один вопрос, рыцарь перекрестка Кайло Рен, — начал он медленно. Слова давно нашлись, оставалось произнести их вслух. — Ты сходишь со мной куда-нибудь? Я говорю не о других мирах, — добавил Хакс, не позволяя увести беседу в сторону. — Театр в Лиэдире. Через неделю, если у тебя будет время. 

— Я слышал, там неплохие актеры, — тихо проговорил Кайло. Ни один костер во вселенной не мог бросать столь яркие отблески. И так сиять, отражаясь в глазах. — Мне зайти за тобой? 

— Да. И я возьму билеты. — Два. В ложу, где никто не спросит, почему Хакс говорит с невидимкой. Если Кайло являлся только ему. — Кажется, я очень долго ждал. — Последней мысли в плане не было, поэтому пришлось добавить: — Тебе идет этот плащ, но найди что-нибудь менее заметное, хорошо? 

Отличный совет от человека, который сам сейчас выглядел не лучше. 

— Тебе тоже идет, — улыбнулся Кайло, постепенно возвращая привычный тон. — Решил не выделяться в толпе? 

— Но ты все равно нашел меня. — Хакс поправил полы то ли пальто, то ли шинели совершенно незнакомого покроя. Трофей из магазина сейчас отлично вписывался в обстановку. — Кстати, нам еще не пора обратно? 

Туман у моста растаял, открывая и равнину берега, и темные городские пики на горизонте — вероятно, корабль шел именно оттуда, из далекой страны, начавшей войну. 

Только река осталась все той же. Мост вернулся, собравшись из осколочной ночи, стоило подождать несколько минут — на камне ограды светлели свежие порезы. Странно, что ни звука сражения, ни других следов они не встретили. Сколько же часов прошло? 

Хакс поднял с земли золотистый диск — тяжелый, продолговатый, с двумя тонкими полосками резьбы от центра к краю. Металл быстро 

откликнулся на тепло ладони, удобно заняв руку. Возможно, о находке следовало спросить, но сейчас оставался вопрос серьезнее. 

На склоне холма Хакс остановился. 

— Кайло, — тихо окликнул он. — Из-за меня будут проблемы? Я оказался там, где перекрыли мосты и границы. 

— Никто не узнает, — мягко пообещал тот. — Нас почти заметили в первую нашу прогулку, но я успел уйти и вернуть тебя обратно. 

— Ты о той карете? Они за тобой следят? 

— Нет, мы встретили их случайно, — печально ответил Кайло. — Еще немного, и ты бы познакомился с моими родителями. 

Судя по взгляду, встречаться с ними не стоило — но спрашивать Хакс не стал. 

Кайло обернулся к деревьям, скрывавшим сейчас и храм, и дорогу обратно. 

Кто-то стоял там, в полумраке, но не прятался — высокая тонкая фигура, светлая на фоне осенней ночи. 

Движение оказалось настолько быстрым, что превратилось в серебристую полосу. Кайло шагнул навстречу тому, что мчалось к ним по склону, успел оставить в воздухе яркий узор искр, но существо плавно уклонилось от огня, почти утекло в сторону. 

Раздался хриплый смех, движение, едва сбившись с шага, вновь серо мелькнуло, обходя их по кругу. 

— Держись за мной. — Кайло обернулся. 

Смешавшаяся с туманом трава шевельнулась под неуловимой скоростью шага, явно нечеловеческой — существо отступало, катилось вниз, цепляясь тонкими руками за сухие стебли. 

— Что это? — спросил Хакс, но ответа уже не услышал. 

Еще один сотканный из огня символ расцвел в воздухе, снова не попав в цель. 

Тварь, глухо зарычав, прыгнула вверх — высоко, почти скрывшись в темноте, и мгновение спустя мягко приземлилась между ними, сразу развернувшись к Кайло. 

Золотой диск — единственное, что было под рукой, — сам потянул кисть вперед и вверх, раскалился и сверкнул белым пламенем вдоль тонких линий. Вспышка пронеслась над холмом, ударив тварь в спину, и отдача на несколько секунд заставила пальцы онеметь. 

— Ионный луч, — бесконечно ровно произнес Кайло, словно ничего не случилось. Он стоял напротив, не задетый ни странным существом, ни выстрелом, и только бледность стала еще ярче. — В следующий раз предупреждай, хорошо? 

— Нашел его у моста, — в тон ему ответил Хакс. — Оставлю себе, если не возражаешь. 

Ионный луч — если так и называлось оружие — снова остыл. Вероятно, в недавнем бою его забыли на берегу. 

Тварь рассыпалась в пепел. 

— Похоже на мою соседку по этажу, — сказал Хакс после долгой паузы. В воздухе разливался липкий запах заплесневевших яблок и сухих костей. — От ее квартиры даже аромат такой же. А что это за раса? 

— Не раса, — поправил Кайло и медленно поднялся на ноги. — Такие создания принадлежат, — он замолчал, словно искал подходящее слово, — тем, кто давно пытается захватить перекрестки. Похожие на тени, но разумные, опасные и очень древние. Им нужны рабы — и они давно их создали. — Кайло обошел сухое темно-серое пятно. — Я должен сообщить, что граница нарушена. 

— Ты окажешься на войне? — Только не так, не сейчас, когда только нашелся снова. Никогда больше. — Мы увидимся? 

— Я не принес обет, — почти успокоил его Кайло. — Поэтому никто не отправит меня в бой. Здесь нужны старшие стражи, жрецы и маги, а 

не армия. И мы увидимся, если твое приглашение еще в силе, — улыбнулся он. — Я зайду за тобой в субботу. 

У дверей гостиницы они попрощались, Кайло снова шагнул в тень, улыбнувшись легкой мимолетной улыбкой. Хакс медленно выдохнул — холодный воздух касался полыхающего лица — и тихо поднялся в свой номер. 

Обратная дорога в Лиэдир затянулась дождем и темным сводом леса, поэтому машина шла медленно и почти беззвучно. 

Только раз за деревьями мелькнул пронзительный белый и ясный золотой. Как герб на карете, которую они встретили несколько дней назад. 

Возможно, за Кайло все же следили — или не только за ним. Возвращаться сейчас, чтобы предупредить, было опасно. Так они оставили бы новые следы. 

А рассказать Хакс мог и в следующую субботу. Они же договорились встретиться. Конечно же. 

— Профессор? — Хакс зашел на кухню и положил планшет на стол. — Не поможете? 

— Одну минуту, — тот отвлекся от готовки. — Вы сегодня поздно. Где были? 

— Гулял у реки, — ответил Хакс, включая экран. — Повезло с погодой. 

Профессор обернулся к окну и некоторое время смотрел на бесконечный ливень. Дребезг молнии только дополнил картину. 

— Могу предположить, — начал профессор, — что мы говорим не о той маленькой речке к востоку отсюда. Широкая черная река и каменный мост над ней? — Не дождавшись ответа, он перебил сам себя. — Впрочем, о чем только не лгут легенды. Так вам нужна помощь? 

— Да, — признал Хакс. — Я не могу заказать билеты в театр, возможно, у нас проблемы с сетью? 

— Нет, проблема в самом театре, сайт никогда в жизни не работал нормально, — грустно сказал профессор. — Лучше покупать в кассе. Вы же знаете, что они рядом с ратушей? Рад, что вы решили сходить на спектакль. Им нужно платить за аренду, а зрители только привыкают к мысли, что любительский театр справляется со сложными пьесами. 

— Вы о театре? — Присцилла появилась на кухне, отбрасывая в сторону почти сломанный ветром зонт. — Когда идем? 

— Благодарю вас, профессор. — Хакс забрал планшет. — Думаю, дальше я справлюсь. 

Утром понедельника он оказался у нежно-кремового здания рядом с ратушей, и нарисованная от руки афиша, стоило признать, была красива — стекло не убивало прозрачность красок и легкость линий. Возможно, театру повезло не только с актерами-любителями. 

Через пару улиц начинался старый доминиканский квартал. С кладбищем, до которого Хакс мог бы дойти прямо сейчас. И что бы он там нашел? Еще одно доказательство уже ненужной мысли? 

Если призраки перекрестка могли разводить огонь и проводить через мосты, значило ли это, что им дано больше, чем позволено легендами? 

— Всегда есть только один путь, — тихо сказал Хакс самому себе. 

— Извините? — кассир за окошком убрал в сторону тонкую перегородку. — Вы сказали, один билет? 

Так случилось, что никогда прежде Хакс не касался даже руки Кайло, не задевал нечаянно, не задавал прямого вопроса. А мог бы? 

— Два билета, — быстро ответил он. — На субботний вечер. 

Кайло обещал зайти за ним, а все остальное неизбежно сливалось с фоном. Как скользящие мимо дни, как очень простые дела и легкие беседы за обеденным столом — если не получалось осторожно отказаться от компании. 

— Сегодня встретил Стеллу, — начал профессор, — чудесная женщина. И специалист редкого таланта. Странно, что она выбрала такую скромную должность, — он перебил сам себя, с задумчивого тона переходя на более живой: — Стелла сказала, что вы подписали заявку на участие в международной выставке. 

— Да, инженерам нужно иногда покидать знакомые границы, — ответил Хакс. Оставалась целая чашка чая до конца обеда и целый день ожидания до встречи. — Думаю, отец поддержал бы такую идею. 

— Младший сын Стеллы, кстати говоря, тоже одаренный юноша, — зачем-то сообщил профессор и задумчиво посмотрел на Присциллу. — Жаль, что Родерик больше к нам не заходит. 

— А мне не жаль. — Она с шумом отодвинула стул и быстро вышла из столовой. 

В следующий раз Хаксу следовало лучше искать предлог, чтобы не спускаться на ужин. 

— Не знаю, что у них произошло, — поделился профессор, словно всего предыдущего оказалось мало. — Надеюсь, помирятся. Красивая была пара, знаете? 

— Хорошего вечера, профессор Дойч. — Хакс убрал посуду в мойку. Его ждало постепенное отступление. — Завтра можете ужинать без меня. 

Он вышел на улицу, под мелкий чистый дождь, и медленно закурил. 

Вдоль дороги тянулись отражения желтых фонарных бликов в лужах, талые, долгие, дробные. Семь вместо шести — до поворота. Там, за углом дома, уже звучала медленная мелодия. 

Что только ни находило дорогу от перекрестков. 

Хакс вернулся в дом, набрал горсть мелочи и прошел по улице вниз, к седьмому фонарю — под его неестественно мягким светом. Взмах руки — и монеты улетели в уличный пролет, звеня и шипя. Через несколько секунд из полумрака раздался шелест незнакомых слов, голос звучал обидой и злобой. Седьмой фонарь погас, улица вернулась привычной и тихой. 

Хватило ли металла, чтобы заставить крайна покинуть Лиэдир? Сказать мог только Кайло. Завтра вечером. Если только не будет тем интереснее. 

Во сколько он обещал зайти? 

Хакс просыпался ночью раз за разом — некое смутное ощущение постоянно вмешивалось в сон, но не собиралось в слова. Не тревога и не грусть, не страх и не разочарование. Тенью летело по краю мысли, все время дорисовывая — создавая — будущий вечер, открытую дверь, улыбку в голосе. 

— Я пригласил его, — начал Хакс, проснувшись под самое утро, и не озвучил мысль, так и оставив осознание висеть в тишине. 

Едва ли день мог начаться лучше. 

Сегодня Хакс оказался дома один, но надолго ли? Профессор не сообщил, как поздно вернется с открытой лекции. 

Единственный костюм, который мог выдать себя за торжественный, Хакс приготовил еще в полдень. 

Прохладный свет улицы держался странно долго для середины октября, словно время шло медленнее. Ровно в половину седьмого Хакс открыл дверь — за мгновение до стука. Кайло замер на пороге, так и не успев коснуться молоточка. 

Темно-серый плащ, небрежно наброшенный на широкие плечи, сливался с первыми волнами сумрака. 

— Потрясающе выглядишь, — честно сказал Хакс, не оставив шанса приветствию. — Пойдем, пока мне не пришлось объяснять, кто ты? 

Если бы он сумел, конечно же. 

— Столько лет, а ничего не изменилось, — бесконечно ровно заметил Кайло. — Ты тоже отлично выглядишь. 

Они прошли несколько шагов в молчании, за которым угадывался вопрос, кто же начнет первым. 

— Мы не потратим вечер на такие мелочи, — все же заговорил Кайло. Румянец с его скул не исчез. Как и со скул Хакса, скорее всего. И это не считая веснушек, если только они не терялись в милосердной темноте вечера. — Но не расскажешь ли, почему сегодня днем отряд стражей добил раненого крайна с металлическими ожогами в окрестностях Лиэдира? 

— Он построил ловушку рядом с моим домом, — ответил Хакс. Легкий вопрос. С ним проблем не возникло. Ни с ним, ни с дыханием. — Я использовал монеты. 

— Разумная самооборона, — согласился Кайло, тоже немного успокоившийся. — Я рад, что ты запомнил. 

— Насколько я понимаю, применить тут ионный луч мне бы не позволили, — Хакс не скрыл разочарования. — Поможешь потом разобрать его? 

Странный долгий взгляд оказался красноречивее слов. 

У театра уже собирались люди, некоторых из них Хакс видел еще вчера днем, в офисе Стеллы — к счастью, хватило пары вежливых кивков. 

— На что мы идем? — Кайло остановился у полной афиши. — Ты так и не рассказал. 

— Современная фантастика, но книгу я не читал, — признался Хакс. — Даже названия не слышал. «Долгий горизонт» говорит тебе о чем-нибудь? 

— О неумении автора емко и четко описать сюжет, — улыбнулся он. Возможно, никто больше этой улыбки не видел. — В меру неясно, в меру загадочно. 

— Автор мог несколько дней искать совершенную формулу, — подхватил Хакс. — Название идеально подходит для чего угодно, от системы видеонаблюдения до курсов управления гневом. 

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не пересказал сюжет, — с неубедительным беспокойством произнес Кайло, глядя ему в глаза. — И никаких шпионов? 

На афише светлая заря обрисовывала человеческую фигуру над обрывом. 

— Ты можешь надеяться до последнего, — со столь же фальшивым сочувствием ответил Хакс. — Возможно, там даже кого-нибудь убьют, украв секретные документы и личность. 

Кайло стоял рядом, всего в шаге — в жесте. В коротком вопросе, который растворялся в бесконечности других, столь же давних. Темный локон едва заметно вплетался в мягкий ветер, задевая скулу. 

Маленькая ложа всего на два места скрывала их от остального зала, окутанная плюшем штор и осторожной тишиной. 

— Здесь настолько скучно или театр настолько хорош? — шепотом спросил Кайло, наклоняясь чуть ближе. — Зал полон. 

— Говорят, что труппа умеет играть, — так же ответил Хакс. — Но в Лиэдире действительно скучно. Не всем же везет на перекрестки. 

— Ты удивишься, — пообещал Кайло. Было ли скользнувшее по щеке тепло игрой воображения? Или непобедимый румянец снова пошел на штурм? 

Действие на сцене могло бы увлечь — актерам удавалось играть голосом, правильно двигаться, метко и легко попадать в ритм происходящего. Первые полчаса, потому что потом Кайло снова наклонился к самому лицу Хакса. 

И это точно означало поражение. Даже знамений и пророчеств не потребовалось. 

— И все-таки здесь есть шпионы, — счастливо выдохнул Кайло. 

— Ты можешь отказаться. — Сухой голос с трудом зацепился за слова, оползнем рухнул в тишину и уже оттуда прозвучал так, словно больше не мог вернуться: — Я возьму тебя за руку? 

Раньше, чем получил ответ, — если ответ существовал, если Кайло услышал вопрос — Хакс провел пальцами по тыльной стороне его широкой ладони. 

Подлокотник кресла больно впился в ребра, длинные волосы сразу скрыли лицо и запутались в беспорядочном движении, короткий выдох задел шею Кайло. 

— Хакс? — мягко позвал он, легко обнимая в ответ. — Я не знаю, что происходит, но не прекращай, пожалуйста. 

Эта улыбка ощущалась в чем-то большем, чем голос. 

— Долгие годы я думал, что ты мертв, — начал Хакс. Идеальное время, чтобы озвучить эту версию во всем ее блеске. — Даже тогда, в первую встречу, ты указал в сторону кладбища, сказав, что живешь там. 

— В сторону Гэбеота, — поправил Кайло, едва отстранившись. Сейчас он смотрел в глаза, и темнота ложи не мешала. — Но направление одно и то же, ты прав. 

— Ты исчез и появился так, как не могут люди, — продолжил Хакс свою всесторонне гениальную мысль, таявшую под живым теплом ладоней, мягко сжавших запястья. — У тебя нет отражения, тени, звука шагов, ты появляешься из ниоткуда. И ты ни разу ничего не заказал в пиццерии. 

— Я страж перекрестка, — все еще улыбаясь, напомнил Кайло. — И меня учили не отбрасывать теней, отражений и не оставлять звуков. Те, кто живет на перекрестке, привыкли не обращать на нас внимания, чтобы случайно не сорвать охоту или дозор. А ты заговорил со мной тогда, на краю Мертвого Поля. И позвал в пиццерию. — Он перешел на очень тихий шепот: — Кстати. Я страж, меня сложно убить, но я не бессмертен. Заказывать еду в местной пиццерии? Даже если бы я попытался, ты бы меня отговорил. 

— Ты явился на призыв призрака несколько дней назад. — Хакс не смог бы сейчас разомкнуть объятие, даже если бы Кайло попросил. Впрочем, тот не пытался. — Я нашел описание ритуала. 

— Да, помню, — легко ответил Кайло сквозь тихий смех. — Фрида жаловалась, что за последние триста лет только один постоялец использовал призыв вместо обычного звонка. 

Правила магии с каждым разом оказывались все беспощаднее. Подлокотник кресла, все еще впиваясь в ребра, уже почти не ощущался. 

— Она призрак, — устало заключил Хакс. — Никогда бы не догадался. Впрочем, ты уже заметил, что я безнадежен. 

— Хакс, а что бы изменилось? — Кайло стал странно серьезным, но не отпустил его руку. — Если бы я оказался мертв, и никто бы не видел меня, кроме тебя. 

— Ничего бы не изменилось, — ответил Хакс, взглядом следя за рисунком родинок на его лице. — Разве что я не смог бы сейчас коснуться тебя. — Осталась только одна мысль. И только на один выдох: — Если бы ты был призраком, но был здесь и всегда исключительно здесь, я бы никогда больше не покинул Лиэдир. 

Кайло смотрел в глаза — прямо и так близко, что каждый янтарный перелив, каждое новое выражение можно было ощутить и оставить с собой навсегда. 

— Я не думал, что однажды ты даже подумаешь о том, чтобы взять за руку, — признался он, мягко проводя пальцами по запястью Хакса. — Все эти несколько недель. 

— Лет, — безнадежно добавил Хакс. — Должен был узнать еще семь лет назад. 

Удивление снова сделало Кайло знакомым и юным, словно годы не разделяли их. Исчезла серьезная далекая печаль, мгновение назад бывшая в его голосе, взгляде, прикосновении. 

— У тебя день рождения завтра, — вспомнил Кайло, улыбаясь легко и близко. — Я же не ошибся? Двадцать четыре? Странный подарок, не спорю, но я могу научить тебя не отбрасывать тень и не отражаться в зеркале. 

— Ты помнишь, — согласился Хакс. — И можешь считать, что подарок я уже получил. 

До самого конца спектакля — часть сюжета пропала безвозвратно и без сожалений — он держал Кайло за руку. Улыбаясь даже в те моменты, когда кто-то из героев на сцене погибал в борьбе против целой шпионской сети. 

Из театра они вышли в слепую темноту, успевшую победить все фонари в округе. Кайло сжимал его ладонь и улыбался — ничто в мире не помешало бы рассмотреть эту улыбку. 

Всего через три поворота маленький привычный Лиэдир рассыпался широкими улицами, раскрылся площадями и поднялся крышами чужих домов — его никогда здесь и не было. 

— Три поворота на юг и тень за парком, — заметил Хакс. — Мы уже на месте? 

— Мы просто гуляем. — Кайло потянул его за собой. — Пусть сегодня не будет места, куда нужно прийти. Но ты правильно запоминаешь дорогу. 

— В каком мы сейчас мире? — осторожно спросил Хакс. Звезды над ними оказались розово-лиловыми, невероятными. 

— А в каком ты хочешь быть? — Его слова звучали так близко и так живо, что мир действительно мог быть любым. 

В небольшом кафе с деревянными стенами и пыльными стеклами окон почти пустой зал словно не заметил их появления, а официант проводил за самый дальний столик, принес заказ и растворился в темноте. 

— Завтра я снова зайду за тобой, — пообещал Кайло, зажигая свечу на медной подставке. — А сейчас ты увидишь тень и отражение, если только согласишься. 

— Начинается. Тебе не кажется, что я уже согласился? — Хакс наблюдал за танцем бликов на его скулах. — Даже если ты все-таки призрак. 

— Нет, но я им стану, — легко ответил Кайло и добавил быстро, не позволив задать вопрос: — Не сейчас. Стражей учат оставаться после смерти, как учат обманывать свет и тишину. Если я расскажу тебе, ты тоже сможешь двигаться бесшумно, не оставлять отражений и не отбрасывать теней. 

— И не уходить после смерти, — закончил Хакс за него. Им потребовалось несколько секунд тишины. И повторить уже заданный вопрос: — Тебе не кажется, что я уже согласился? 

Кайло закрыл пламя ладонью, и всего через мгновение свет словно перелился за край, озером собрался по ту сторону и стер росчерк мрака, брошенный на скатерть. 

— Я почти не ошибся, — сказал Хакс, осторожно проверяя, не исчезло ли тепло и реальность его руки, снова сплетая пальцы. — Нечто общее с призраками у тебя есть. Магия? 

— Все здесь — магия, — согласился Кайло, поднося ладонь Хакса чуть ближе к свече. — Смотри на свет, на то, как идут его лучи. 

Тень исчезала неохотно, иногда оставаясь синеватой завесой, иногда все же тая — и тогда сияние пламени мягко грело, но забирало с собой очертания. 

Нехотя наступало утро, но город — уже знакомый Лиэдир — пока не расставался со сном и медленной тишиной. Бесшумный шаг пока не получался, а тень иногда срывалась в движении, только Кайло шел рядом, не отбрасывая ни следа — и говорил. 

Он оставил Хаксу браслет из круглых бусин — янтарь, агат и несколько неизвестных камней, черно-золотых, тяжелых. 

— Талисман стража, — объяснил Кайло. — Мне такой давно не нужен, но на распутьях дорог, на спящих перекрестках и близкой опасности браслет предупредит тебя. 

— И как я пойму, о чем он предупреждает? — Хакс скрыл подарок под краем рукава. — Услышу голоса или увижу сон? 

— Ты поймешь, когда привыкнешь. 

Попрощавшись с ним на повороте у дубовой аллеи, Хакс подошел к дому, заставляя отражение исчезать со стекла темных окон. Получалось не идеально и не всегда, но Кайло сказал, что никто не учится сразу. 

Дверь открылась бесшумно и очень медленно. Юноша, осторожно держащий в руках собственные ботинки, постарался так же бесшумно запереть ее за собой. 

— Доброе утро, — спокойно произнес Хакс. — Вам помочь? 

— Извините, — ответил юноша и попытался обуться, балансируя на одной ноге. — Я Родерик. 

— Именно о вас профессор Дойч отзывался с таким восторгом, — с явно лишним воодушевлением заметил Хакс. — Но он не говорил, что вы приходите в гости в такой час. 

— Иначе откуда столько восторга, — мрачно отмахнулся Родерик. — Ему лучше не знать, правда? 

Вероятно, не стоило лишний раз расстраивать профессора. 

Хакс осторожно закрыл дверь за собой, коснулся браслета на запястье и ушел на кухню — заснуть все равно не получилось бы. 

Завтрак был почти готов, когда кто-то спустился по лестнице. 

— Вы видели Родерика? — сразу спросил профессор. — Такой талантливый мальчик. 

— В театре, — быстро дополнила Присцилла, не позволяя ему закончить. — Он режиссер труппы. 

— Да, видел совсем недавно, — честно признал Хакс. — Очень похож на Стеллу. 

— Если бы не он, театр давно развалился бы, — продолжил профессор, расставляя тарелки. — А вы сегодня рано вернулись. Или поздно. Я слышал, как хлопнула дверь, — закончил он, понимающе улыбнувшись. 

— Дедушка, перестань, — смущенно попросила Присцилла. — Извините нас, в глуши манеры кошмарно меняются. 

Возможно, сейчас они достигли перемирия — или соглашения о ненападении. 

День прошел незаметно и до странного спокойно. 

Появившись после заката, Кайло бесшумно вошел в дом и поднялся в комнату Хакса, следуя за ним — как давно они последний раз вот так пробирались наверх, чтобы вынести в домик на дереве пару одеял и шахматы? 

Удивительно, но старая доска в черно-красную клетку нашлась там же, где ее когда-то оставили — в пыли на шкафу. Шкатулку с фигурками искали чуть дольше, Кайло даже предложил использовать магию, но за мгновение до первых слов заклинания Хакс открыл нужный ящик. 

Спускались в сад они так же тихо, чтобы не мешать профессору о чем-то весело спорить с Присциллой на кухне. Иногда осколки слов и переливы смеха долетали даже сюда, к старому дубу. 

— Я ему не доверяю, — искренне признался Кайло. — Странно, что раньше нас это не останавливало. 

— Прошлой весной профессор нанял плотника, чтобы укрепить его, — ответил Хакс, перехватывая одеяло. — Посчитал, что без него в саду пусто. 

Домик прятался в не по-осеннему роскошной кроне, едва выцветшая синяя краска сливалась с темнотой. 

— Я все-таки специализируюсь на строительстве и проектировании, — с укором напомнил Хакс, поднявшись на первую площадку у раздвоенной ветви. — А ты, если не ошибаюсь, страж. 

— Раньше твои шутки были тоньше, — заметил Кайло. И все-таки ухватился за первую ступеньку лестницы. — Надеюсь, в университете тебя действительно учили строить домики на деревьях. 

— Одна из дополнительных программ, — серьезно ответил Хакс. Темнота и высота давали ему некоторое преимущество. — Альтернативная городская архитектура, скрытая в ландшафте. Ты бы видел этот доклад! Я несколько дней провел над чертежами. 

Кайло, добравшийся до невысокой двери, замер, ухватившись за ближайшую ветку. 

— Ты поверил, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Я же вижу. 

— На работе тебя, вероятно, очень ценят за чувство юмора, — произнес Кайло холодно. У него почти получилось. 

— К сожалению, ты ошибаешься. Однажды я предложил использовать противопехотную мину нажимного действия, — вместо танцовщицы в торте — но меня не поддержали. 

— В это я тоже поверю. — Кайло расстелил на полу одеяло и потянулся к корзине, чтобы достать ужин. Все, что Хакс успел незаметно вынести с кухни до появления профессора. — Ты действительно мог такое предложить. 

— И меня, как ты догадываешься, не поддержали. — Он положил на тарелку немного помятые домашние бургеры и пару яблок. Получилось живописно. — Я тогда только месяц работал в лаборатории, мне предложили поучаствовать в организации праздника, чтобы стать частью компании. 

Это произошло всего через день после очередного отчета частного детектива, что ни в одной базе имя «Кайло Рен» не найдено. 

Хакс поймал взгляд Кайло и улыбнулся. По крыше домика задевали ветви, за маленьким окном начинался дождь, но не существовало ничего более настоящего, чем широкая ладонь, мягко обхватившая запястье. 

— Вернемся к торту с танцовщицей, — предложил Кайло. — В каком порядке они запекаются? 

Ночь становилась высоким туманом и вплеталась в листву, иногда тянулась от двери бледными лентами, но каждый раз таяла в свете фонарика под потолком. 

Хакс задремал, откинувшись назад, спиной прижимаясь к груди Кайло, не покидая тепла его рук. 

Легкое прикосновение к виску — горячие губы и короткий выдох — заставило открыть глаза. 

— Я пропустил выход в дозор, — произнес Кайло шепотом. — Наверное, меня ищут. 

— Уйдешь сейчас? — сонно спросил Хакс. — Или за нами придут? 

— Придут, но позже. Увидимся поздним вечером. — Он поправил браслет на запястье Хакса. — И следи за ним. 

В саду Кайло быстро прошел к изгороди у старой яблони, коснулся зелени и исчез, словно провалился насквозь. 

Вернувшись в дом, Хакс спал до самого вечера, чтобы снова выйти на улицу только в темноте — его разбудило тепло на запястье. Бусины нагревались, но не обжигали кожу. 

Кайло не появился даже в полночь, но перед домом раздался звон копыт и шорох колес. 

Перекрестки — только пересечения, пойманные магией, а дороги начинаются откуда угодно. Так он говорил? 

В саду за домом никогда не было калитки, но Хакс нашел ее, закрыв глаза и позволив браслету вести себя вперед — туда же, где утром исчез Кайло, скрывшись в зелени. За яблоней, которая росла здесь полсотни лет, мимо дуба, который не рос здесь никогда — скованная ржавчиной и дикими розами в гуще живой изгороди, створка открылась не сразу. 

Спускаясь вниз по узкой тропинке в терновнике, Хакс слышал чьи-то чужие голоса там, у оставленного дома. Одна из бусин оказалась в ладони, просто покинув нить, и легко упала на землю. Вероятно, так и следовало сбить со следа. 

Он прошел вдоль берега ручья, затянутого тиной — и только в середине еще двигалась вода. Сейчас не помешала бы карта — и 

старая отцовская, и нарисованная им самим несколько лет назад. Или помешала бы — едва ли такие места признавали карты. 

Ручей вывел его к мосту — тому самому, на въезде в Гэбеот. У каменной опоры кто-то сидел, закутавшись в рваный плащ. 

Хакс подошел ближе. 

— Снова потребуешь бутылку воды? — хрипло спросило существо. Продавец из загадочной «Торговли» не изменял своим привычкам. — Я сегодня не работаю. 

— Мне нужно попасть в город, — спокойно ответил Хакс. 

— Они скрыли его для тебя. Но я могу провести через собственный дом. — Жест указывал в темноту под пролетом моста. — Они мне никогда не нравились. 

Ледяная вода вцепилась в ткань, ил скользил под ногами. 

— Отведи меня туда, — сказал Хакс, заходя все глубже в осеннюю реку. — Никто не узнает, что ты мне помог. 

— Дорога будет стоить одну бусину с твоего браслета. 

— Нет, — произнес Хакс ровно. — Ты предложил помощь, а не сделку. 

— Ну что же. — Голос утратил обиженное недовольство, став странно древним и очень глубоким. — Есть те, кто принадлежит перекрестку, и те, кто никогда к нему не придет. Даже стражи не могут встать на пути. Идем. — Вода забурлила под тяжелыми шагами в самую темноту. Он продолжил: — Раньше в Гэбеот каждый день приезжал человек, какой-то ученый. Искал то лавку с одеждой, то старую церковь. Но перекрестку он не нужен. А ты нужен. 

Профессор Дойч. Он же рассказывал, как приезжал сюда, как терял дорогу в лесу и никогда не находил нужное место на карте. 

О том, зачем перекрестку нужен Хакс, даже Кайло ничего не говорил. 

Река обмелела, выводя к каменным ступеням. В полной темноте идти быстро не получалось, но вскоре впереди показалась светлая линия — над порогом невысокой двери. 

Магазин, заваленный книгами, сухими мумиями и разрушенными статуями, встретил его застоявшимся воздухом. Стоило ступить на сухие доски — и вся вода реки, ил и грязь исчезли, словно не могли попасть сюда. 

В полном одиночестве Хакс вышел на площадь у фонтана. Пусть отсюда был ему знаком. 

На берегу у подножия холма его ждал Кайло. 

— Ты выбрал самую долгую дорогу, — сказал он, обернувшись. — Извини, что не смог прийти. Мне на некоторое время запретили покидать город. 

— А мне запретили приходить. — Хакс сел рядом с ним, взял за руку и сразу же получил встречное теплое движение. — Что случилось? 

— То же, что уже случалось. — Кайло обнял его за плечи и закрыл глаза. — Страж не должен выбирать только один мир, чтобы не нарушать закон равенства. 

— Ты знаешь, что я тебе отвечу. — Хакс провел пальцами по длинным волнистым волосам, почти случайно запутавшись. — Пойдешь со мной? 

Молчание не было ответом, но спокойнее от него не становилось. 

Кайло легко поднялся на ноги, протянул открытую ладонь — и спустился еще ближе к воде. 

— Говорят, что река течет сквозь все миры, — медленно начал Кайло. — Что можно идти вдоль берега и не заметить, сколько вселенных пройдено. Даже фонтан в Гэбеоте — часть ее подземных вод. 

— Она останавливает время и заставляет замирать, — продолжил Хакс. — Нет. Нам не нужно останавливаться. Ни одна река не вернет и без того прошедшие годы, а мы нашлись слишком недавно, чтобы ты уходил сейчас. 

— Я хотел сказать, что ты всегда сможешь найти меня. — Кайло печально улыбнулся, отводя взгляд. — Если я уйду отсюда, мы встретимся снова. 

Почти незаметный шаг навстречу получился очень быстрым. Хакс осторожно коснулся его лица кончиками пальцев — оставляя Кайло шанс отступить. И потянулся к нему, пока не встретил только мягкое тепло губ и столь же неуверенный медленный ответ. 

— Мы уйдем, — пообещал Хакс, отстранившись на расстояние вдоха. — Ты не исчезнешь. 

Они покинули берег и тень темного моста над зеркальной водой. 

Маленький дом в неизвестном мире прятался почти в лесу — настолько разросся здесь сад, тоже охваченный холодом осенней ночи и мрачным золотом крон. 

Кайло вынес ужин на террасу, зажег над крыльцом синий огонек-оберег. 

— Никто не знает, что я тут, — добавил он. — Но нас найдут, если будут искать. 

В тишине воздух звенел листьями, появлявшимся из ниоткуда. Вскоре пол, кровать и диван оказались скрыты шелестящим золотым шелком — и ни одно закрытое окно им не мешало. 

За ними не пришли, и утром Хакс один вернулся в город. 

— Приходи послезавтра к старому храму, — сказал Кайло на прощание, не открывая глаз. — Если не передумаешь. 

В Лиэдире Хакс собрал вещи, отнес чемодан в машину, проверил комнату и все-таки забрал с собой старые шахматы. 

— У нас гости. — Непривычно бледный, профессор появился в гостиной. — Кажется, это к вам, Хакс. Он ждет на пороге. 

Смуглый человек лет сорока, в идеальном — по меркам полувековой давности — костюме стоял на крыльце, спокойно наблюдая за 

последним мотыльком, зачем-то проснувшимся у фонарика над лестницей. 

— Вы с перекрестка, — первым заговорил Хакс. — Чем могу помочь? 

— Здравствуйте, Хакс, — ответил тот ровно. — Можете называть меня Алистер, если потребуется имя. — Он тоже не отбрасывал тени. Как и любой страж. — Я отвечаю за некоторые конфликты с окружающими мирами. 

— У меня нет конфликтов с окружающими мирам, Алистер. — Хакс подошел к плетеному креслу, жестом пригласив последовать его примеру. — Или я о них не знаю. 

— Не совсем верно выразился. — Алистер сел напротив, положил на стол зонт-трость. — Дело в одном из стражей, Кайло Рене. Вы знакомы. 

Возражать не стоило — спор только отнял бы время. Хакс промолчал, оставляя Алистеру право продолжить. 

— Завтра он должен принести присягу, — добавил тот. — И, во избежание недоразумений, я бы хотел предложить вам сделку от лица людей, веками решавших судьбу перекрестка, отвечавших за его безопасность и охранявших границы. 

— Предлагаете мне оставить все как есть и не вмешиваться, — предположил Хакс. — Здесь же давно привыкли даже не смотреть на стражей, чтобы не отвлекать их от службы. Не говорить с ними и не задавать вопросов. 

— Вы нарушили некоторые традиции задолго до того, как узнали о них. Я здесь не за тем, чтобы угрожать. Просто я бы советовал вам уехать из окрестностей Лиэдира, как и шесть лет назад, и позволить стражу решить, готов ли он покинуть перекресток. 

В голосе не звучало ни опасности, ни наигранного участия — только мягкость, выдававшая, что подобные слова произносились не в первый и не в последний раз. 

— Уехать не прощаясь, — уточнил Хакс. — Чтобы он никогда не узнал, как меня найти, и сомневался, должен ли искать? Извините, Алистер, но все это касается только нас. 

— Не спорю, — легко согласился тот. — Если он откажется от службы, просто потеряет свое звание. Поймите, Хакс, вы уже знаете о сотнях миров и даже можете находить некоторые дороги. Он знает о них дольше вас и лучше вас. Если мы потеряем стража, будет печально. — Алистер замолчал, очевидно, позволяя в тишине оценить всю грусть момента. — Но Рен может свободно уйти. Так же, как и вам, ему поставят только одно условие: ближайшие пару лет не появляться рядом с перекрестками. 

— Вы так осторожно описываете изгнание? — прямо спросил Хакс. — Что с ним будет, если он не принесет обет? Что будет, если я останусь в городе на несколько дней? 

— Ничего, за что стража перекрестка могла бы отвечать. Вы уже видели, что недалеко, в паре миров отсюда, начинается война. Вы же тоже военный, верно? Знаете, в такие времена невозможно охранять все границы. 

— Вы же собирались не угрожать. — Хакс подбросил зажигалку, поймал ее в воздухе и щелкнул колесиком, закуривая. — И вы не ответили. 

— Вряд ли мне это известно, — заметил Алистер. — Вы уедете, он уйдет в любой мир, который выберет — если откажется от обета, конечно же. Знаете, сколько раз я видел подобное за сотни лет? 

Людей, которые оказывались слишком близко? Тех, кто отказывался от обетов? Тех, кто выбирал перекрестки? 

— Я уеду завтра же, — пообещал Хакс. — И он выберет любой открытый ему мир. 

Над тихой в сером закате улицей плавилась и переливалась такая знакомая медленная мелодия. 

Хорошо, что в доме оставалось достаточно металла — и золотистый диск, в котором дремал ионный луч, они его так и не разобрали. 

Профессор ждал в гостиной, нервный и нездорово бледный. 

— Извините, что вмешиваюсь, — начал он, — но этот человек и — простите, невольно услышал начало вашего разговора — и перекресток. Так это не сказка? 

— И не было ею, профессор Дойч. — Хакс никогда не спрашивал, зачем серьезному преподавателю потребовался маленький забытый город. Возможно, нашелся повод. — Вы давно знаете о таких местах? 

— Мне рассказывали с детства, — ответил он глухо. — И только здесь я нашел доказательства. Или то, что хотел бы считать доказательствами. Истории о реках, которые исчезают, колокольном звоне над лесом, странных созданиях в самом сердце чащи — и однажды я решил их найти. 

— Создания умеют находить нас, — заметил Хакс, улыбнувшись. — Вы же бывали в Гэбеоте? 

— Да, и достаточно часто. — Профессор выстукивал тростью неровный ритм по доскам паркета. — А сегодня — вы представляете? — не нашел дороги. 

— Такое случается, — согласился Хакс. — Возможно, в следующий раз вам стоит остановиться в гостинице Фриды, прямо на центральной площади, и поговорить с хозяйкой. 

Если только призраки не исчезали вместе с улицами, домами и закрытыми магазинами. 

Если город не исчезал, забирая с собой то, что его окружало. 

Полуночная дорога не сразу согласилась вывести к мосту, но в темноте, которая не пропускала белые всполохи фар, все же появились знакомые каменные своды. 

Хакс остановил машину и спустился вниз, к реке. 

— Ты собираешь истории, — сказал он. Существо, встретившее его здесь в прошлый раз, было на месте. Неважно, чем оно являлось — но точно не лучшим продавцом в «Торговле». — А мне нужно попасть в Гэбеот. 

— Я собираю истории, — согласилось оно, снова переходя на тот глубокий голос, проживший сотни веков. — Что ты мне оставишь? 

— Все, что здесь рассказано. — Хакс протянул ему карту, которую когда-то рисовал сам. Собранная из слов Кайло, сохранившая набросок на обороте, она казалась сейчас такой тонкой и ненастоящей. — Все, что я могу отдать. 

— У тебя две минуты, — ответило существо, пряча когтистую лапу под плащом из речных трав. — Проезжай. 

На то, чтобы миновать мост, ушли секунды — и дорогу за ним снова затянуло тиной ночного леса. 

Справа от гостиницы, после серой станции, где гремели колеса поезда, Хакс увидел следующий поворот. Там, за парком, где однажды нашелся лучший во вселенной кофе, шумела вода, скованная каменными берегами. 

Узкая дорога шла вдоль берега, и в вечере, который только наступал в этом мире, силуэт черного моста еще виднелся на самом горизонте. Хакс посмотрел на звезды, выбрал нужное направление, — под облаком, которое терялось между двумя мирами, — чтобы вернуться к тому маленькому дому в лесной тишине. 

Здесь никого не было, только у самого порога стояла собранная дорожная сумка. Несколько минут Хакс ждал — но ничего не происходило. Оставалось не так много времени, чтобы найти храм. Он забрал сумку, захлопнул багажник и оставил ионный луч на пассажирском кресле. Сначала дорога исчезла, и впереди показалась только изрезанная острыми камнями долина, местами сохранившая руины неизвестного города. Именно отсюда недавно улетал корабль, восхитительный и смертельный — сейчас осталась только пыль, древняя и седая. 

Дважды потеряв направление, Хакс остановился закурить. 

На востоке небо плавилось в странных зеленых всполохах, болезненно дробящих горизонт. Путь точно не вел туда — храм оставался где-то недалеко, но запутанные грани перекрестка не складывались в нужный ответ, не выпускали из лабиринта. 

Хакс вернулся в машину, закрыл глаза и повернул руль резко вправо. Так, вслепую, он двигался только за одним ощущением — теплом бусин браслета, то оживавшего волнами, то гаснущего до металлического холода. 

Дорога под колесами изменилась, выровнялась и перестала ускользать. Хакс снова посмотрел перед собой. 

В кронах деревьев мелькали огни, настоящие и волшебные, живые и неподвижные — золотые и зеленые. 

Храм поднимался впереди, черный от старого огня и бесконечного времени. От его колокольни над деревьями несся, нарастая вместе с ветром, глубокий звон. Башни у нефа подсвечивались золотом, но рядом никого не оказалось. 

Хакс остановился у высокой лестницы. Что бы сейчас ни происходило там, за кованными воротами, он должен был ждать. 

Медленно и не сразу, но здесь наступала середина ночи. Чужие звезды стали ясными и холодными, перезвон прекратился, где-то рядом замолчала река — Хакс тоже замер, позволяя времени снова ожить в его бесконечных секундах. 

Тяжелые двери распахнулись, выпуская волну света, расплескавшуюся по ступеням и подступившую к самому краю мрака. 

Кайло быстро спустился вниз, улыбнулся и, не оборачиваясь, сел в машину. 

— Ты забрал сумку? — спросил он. — У нас всего полчаса, чтобы уехать без последствий. 

— Все в багажнике. — Хакс после короткой борьбы отнял у него ионный луч. — Нам пригодится оружие, если за нами пустят погоню. 

— Я очень убедительно отказался от обетов стража, — сказал Кайло, почти смеясь. — Нам позволят уйти, потому что ни один закон не может этого запретить. Правда, у моей семьи есть несколько вопросов, но отвечать на них мне совершенно не хочется. 

Хакс вывел машину на мост, под черные арки, и прибавил скорость. 

— Многое закончилось, — задумчиво произнес Кайло, оборачиваясь к нему. — В каком мире мы хотим оказаться? 

— В обычном, — ответил Хакс, быстро коснувшись его волос, чтобы убрать прядь от лица, и улыбнулся. — Я помню, что их не существует, но тебе придется поверить. Мира обычнее моего ты в жизни не встречал. 

— Никаких стражей, правил перекрестка и таинственных опасных созданий? — уточнил Кайло так легко, словно загадывал желание. 

— Насчет последнего не уверен, — признал Хакс, чтобы быть честным до конца. — Не забывай о моей соседке по этажу. — Он замолчал ненадолго, выбирая слова. — А ты не будешь скучать? Сотни миров и древняя магия, которая всегда была частью твоей жизни. 

Вместо ответа Кайло поднял руку и быстрым жестом зажег в воздухе сияющий изумрудный огонек. В салоне расцвело тепло первого весеннего солнца. 

— Магия не исчезнет, — тихо сказал Кайло. — И мы сможем уйти куда угодно, когда угодно и откуда угодно. Дороги начинаются там, где мы делаем первый шаг. 

Зеленый огонек рассыпался искрами — мягкими, как смех. 

Хакс достал из конверта старую карту, где сквозь следы кофе, разлитых чернил и пойманных пуль еще читались названия, пусть и не всегда верные. 

Знакомый мост — все-таки открытый после ремонта — встретил их на рассвете, чтобы через несколько минут остаться за поворотом.


End file.
